


竹林中

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 普通人AU  律师！贾维斯X总裁！托尼斯塔克或可视为贾维斯为真人且含多私设的MCU设定有少量美国队长、冬日战士（非CP向）和奥创出场暗示少量血腥、暴力场景提及  中短篇HE  但过程可能比较致郁原梗为芥川龙之介短篇小说《竹林中》
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark





	1. 武弘的自白

贾维斯一眼就看到了托尼。  
他僵硬地坐在角落，腰板挺直得像一块石碑。他在漂亮的高级衬衫包裹下故作镇定，大理石一般惨白的脸上面无表情。一个狱警无所事事地站在托尼身边看守着他，时不时对他说些什么，故意用警棍戳托尼的背，似乎想激怒他，或根本是恶意的欺辱。“看来你的律师不怎么守时，是吧？我猜他今天晚上不会来了，你可以直接告诉我们事实……”  
“在我的律师来之前我不会告诉你任何事。”托尼说，他抬起头，贾维斯才得以近距离地看清托尼的脸：这张年轻的脸上有一双含着眼泪的巧克力色大眼睛，嘴唇因为咬得褪了色而变成脸上一条粉黄色的线，在靠近牙齿的地方有一道血痕。他十分狼狈，但贾维斯仍震慑于那空洞而放大的眼睛——那里面并非全然的恐惧或隐忍，而是炉膛中火焰燃烧到最旺盛处的力量，跳跃着等待一个势均力敌的宿敌。  
后来贾维斯回忆起那个场景，怎么也想不起他是如何在鬼哭狼嚎的狂乱人群中一眼就看到了托尼的。贾维斯记得喧闹不停的警局走廊；记得一个女孩跪在地上尖声大哭不止；记得那让一切都蒙上一层青铜一般的冷冷青光的灯，记得走向托尼十秒钟的路程他用了两分钟才走完。托尼是个怀疑者，除旧立新的战士，致命的敌人，但他不是个杀人犯。贾维斯在看到托尼真人的第一眼就对此确信无疑。  
但这位小战士此刻却想把自己隐藏起来。他转过头，确定了向他走来的那个高个瘦削的金发男人就是他的律师之后，才有些失望地迎上贾维斯的目光。  
贾维斯耸耸肩，戴上他职业性的笑容，推开狱警的手，搂着托尼的肩膀。“如果您想要同我的委托人讲话，请先联系我。”  
狱警乜了一眼顺势紧紧贴在贾维斯身上的托尼，给这两人一个警告的白眼，从鼻子里轻蔑地哼出一声，挥舞着警棍背过身去。  
“所以说你就是我的律师了？”  
“是的，斯塔克先生。我叫贾维斯。”贾维斯从西装口袋里摸出一包硬糖，撕开浅棕色的包装纸，拨出一颗递给托尼。  
托尼接过糖，用三根手指捏着，视若珍宝地久久注视着，接着露出一个孩子气的笑容，一把揉开包着硬糖的玻璃纸塞进嘴里，小小的一块糖居然吃出了狼吞虎咽的气势。“阿尔卑斯。我最喜欢的糖，没有之一。”他颤声说，扬起嘴角保持他总是在公众面前表现的玩世不恭和游刃有余，“大律师果然名不虚传，口袋里总是有一手。”  
贾维斯搂着托尼的肩膀。他感到托尼衬衣下的骨肉在他手中扑腾游动，他却抓不住它们。他对托尼并不陌生，在晚上接到佩珀波兹的委托电话之前，他的律所一直和托尼的公司，斯塔克工业，有着零星的合作关系。贾维斯对托尼的印象无非远远的一瞥，今天他才发觉这个高大光鲜的纸片人也如此鲜活和渺小。  
“再给我一颗吧。”托尼很快吃掉牛奶硬糖，吸吸鼻子摆出一个讨好的笑容，向贾维斯摊开手掌。贾维斯便又递给他一颗糖，托尼依然狼吞虎咽地把糖塞进嘴里，伸出手又要了一颗，然后才咯嘣咯嘣地嚼起来。硬糖渣黏在牙齿上咀嚼的声音让贾维斯忍不住牙根发酸，打了个寒战，但他看着托尼满足的表情，不禁也感到由衷的满足。或许托尼斯塔克就是有这样强烈的感染力。  
托尼不停地向贾维斯要糖，从最开始的理直气壮到最后的文质彬彬：“好先生，可以再给我一颗糖吗？”最后，当贾维斯把空空如也的包装纸捏来捏去地给他看的时候，他意犹未尽的目光和过分温柔谦逊的态度反倒让贾维斯有些内疚，不过贾维斯也因此松了口气，他发现托尼已经不再僵硬，稍微离开了他的手臂，坐直了身子冷静下来。  
“在警察询问你之前，我们可以谈谈。所以斯塔克先生，你可以跟我讲讲你遇到了什么麻烦。”贾维斯说。  
托尼低着头盯着自己的鞋尖上的一块污渍，没有看贾维斯，也没有说话。  
“你知道我是你的律师，斯塔克先生。我们需要互相了解。”贾维斯俯下身子，仰着头看进托尼的棕眼睛：“所以你现在也要信任我，告诉我你知道的全部真相，托尼。不管发生了什么，你告诉我得越多、越真实，我能帮你的就越多。”  
托尼闭上眼睛，点点头。“我从十五楼，就是顶层乘电梯下楼。电梯停在十三楼的时候，走进来两个男孩，一个高一点壮实一点，深棕色头发，另一个又矮又瘦，金发。他们走进来，我就退到角落里，他们也站在另一个角落里。我们没有交谈，但那两个男孩挺吵闹，他们听起来带着很重的布鲁克林市井口音，棕发的那个穿得还算正常，金发的就穿得很破烂了。他们好像在说学校的事，别人让他们怎么样……之类的。电梯停在四楼的时候爬进来一个婴儿，没错只有一个婴儿，看起来不满一岁，没有看到父母。没有，没有人探出头去看，因为四楼已经是底商区，很嘈杂。  
“三楼、二楼和一楼中电梯在每层都停下来了，但是没有人走进来。不，我没觉得奇怪——毕竟电梯间里有好几部电梯，人们总是习惯把每一部电梯的按键都按下去。奇怪的是，好吧现在想想应该是本能，那个婴儿每当电梯停留的时候都想爬出去。那两个男孩提议把婴儿送回四楼。我同意了，于是我们再次乘电梯返回四楼。那是我们唯一一次交流，而且我也只是说了‘当然，没问题’这样的话。  
“电梯在四楼打开的时候，婴儿没有像之前几次开门那样立刻要爬出去，而是等了一会，才开始爬。但是电梯门就在婴儿爬出去一半的时候关闭了。我们都站得太远了，冲过去按下开门键的时候已经太迟了。电梯门直接把那孩子拦腰截断。我们都吓呆了，那两个男孩开始尖叫，而那个婴儿的下半身还在抽动。  
“不，没有流血，至少是没有立刻流血。等到那两个男孩停止尖叫——那时候我靠在墙上，努力让自己站着，我还从来没有这么惶恐过！我觉得我一定要死在那儿了，我觉得无法呼吸，胸口和脑子都疼得像是要炸开一样！我什么也没法想，也什么都不知道！是的，我想我是闭上眼睛了。对，等到那两个男孩停止尖叫，电梯已经到十二层，他们按下最接近的楼层，就是第十三层。是那个金发的男孩按下去的，我记得是这样的。  
“然后电梯门在十三层打开，他们冲了出去。那个婴儿的鲜血就是在那个时候喷出来，喷得很远，几乎染到了走廊对面的墙壁上。婴儿的尸体也倒出电梯。然后电梯门关上了，那里面只有我一个人。我再也不想看到那种红色了，贾维斯，再也不想了。我很想吐，我想我跪在了地毯上，然后我脑子里和胸口的疼痛奇迹般的消失了，我靠着电梯躺着，我能感觉到我的心跳的好快。但是我开始冷静下来，我想要是留在那部电梯里然后下行到一楼再离开绝不是什么好选择。于是我在十五层下楼。没有，还是没有人登上电梯，我猜整个十五楼的走廊都是空荡荡的。  
“我从十五楼的消防通道走下去，在五楼的底商那里换到大厅的中央扶梯。没有，我没有遇见任何人，酒店和商场的工作人员也没有。是的，我想了很多……但是我已经不记得。我脑子很乱，很多念头涌上来，但只是在脑子里打了个转就消失了，我抓不住它们，它们太多了。但是没错，我好像知道我要怎么做似的，我想我当天的动作看起来非常正常，非常自然。哈哈，没有，贾维斯大律师，没有声音在我脑子里告诉我我该怎么做，我想这个部分已经超越‘现实’，进入‘迷信’的领域了不是吗？  
“我从五楼乘中央扶梯步行下楼，走到三楼的时候，三楼已经戒严。扶梯有人把守，经过的每个人都要盘问。是的，也盘问我了。他们告诉我在电梯间一个婴儿被电梯门挤死了，上半身的尸体还留在电梯外面。婴儿的父母看起来要疯了，他们一口咬定他们的孩子是被谋杀的，有人故意把他们的孩子引诱到电梯间，让孩子夹死在电梯门上。这就是我当时得到的全部信息。我害怕极了！贾维斯，我没有杀人，我真的不知道，现在也想不明白这一切是怎么发生。而那个时候，我只是想离开那里，我不想被因为莫须有的罪名被当成杀人犯。  
“……我现在已经想不起我对保安说了些什么了。当然，先生，他们问了，我想他们问了我有没有看到有可疑的人。我当然说没有！没有，他们没有问‘我’有没有和婴儿同乘一部电梯。我只是告诉他们我是从十五楼上走下来的……他们能从我步行的时间推算出我搭乘了那班电梯吗？不，不，不，显然是没有，因为后来他们说他们是根据电梯的监控录像看到我的。我也不知道为什么他们当时没有发现监控视频里的人是我。大概是盘查人员并不知道更多细节吧。总之，我对他们说我完全不知情，顺便向他们打探了一下当时的情况，还有如果找到和婴儿在一起的人会怎么样。他们说那个人该下地狱……天啊，我不想……（托尼深深吸了口气，用力眨眨眼睛，让自己平静下来）然后我就从那里离开了酒店。  
“我……我说了什么不该说的话吗？我想没有吧？先生，我唯一说的话，就是我不知情。……是的先生，我说我没看见什么婴儿。这算是……撒谎了吗？我会因此获刑吗？求求你告诉我我不会！……谢谢你，先生，真的非常感谢你……  
“回到家之后，我一直在用我的手机查这件事……我想了解它的最新动态，同时，我觉得我真的可以……我觉得我是无辜的！（说到这里的时候，托尼的声音忽然变得尖利而哽咽，他紧紧握住了贾维斯的手，摇晃着，似乎要让贾维斯相信他的无辜）不久之后警察就上门来询问，那个时候我好像还是在查这件事情：我坐在我客厅的沙发上，看手机上关于这件事的新闻。是的，我用了斯塔克工业内部的搜索引擎……它确实比一般的搜索引擎有效率得多。但是我还是没有发现任何蛛丝马迹。  
“他们告诉我酒店发生了一起死亡事件，一个婴儿在电梯里被电梯门夹死了，而根据他们的调查，他们发现我那天去过酒店。我以为是例行的巡查，而且毕竟我在酒店已经被盘查过了，不可能彻底否认。于是我告诉他们，是的那天我去过酒店。然后他们问我有没有关于凶手或和婴儿一起搭乘电梯的人的消息。我说没有，我说我不知道，因为我没有看到什么被电梯夹死的婴儿。  
“但是接着那个警官冷笑起来，告诉我我被酒店电梯里的监控视频拍到，拍到我看着婴儿死掉却没有施救，然后离开的全过程。没有，我没有问更多细节，我当时慌张极了。现在想来，他们好像确实没有说我是在哪一层下电梯的，也没有给我看监控视频。他们要逮捕我，至少是到局里审讯。后来的事我想你就知道了，先生。我被要求不允许带任何通讯设备和武器，我被搜身然后戴上手铐。临走之前我要求给家人打电话，他们同意了，我便给佩珀打了电话，然后佩珀找到了你。”  
“就是这样了。”托尼说，他再一次低下头，刚才叙述中出现的那一点点自然的神态像一把扇子那样收起来，收进他的壳子里，他又变成那个穿着一身教养和自大的青年。  
贾维斯抿着嘴思索托尼的描述。半夜打来的电话总是意味着麻烦或者噩耗，当贾维斯接起佩珀的电话时他便知道这麻烦不可避免。他的麻烦不止来源于案件，更来源于他的委托人：贾维斯不是没看见托尼时不时抬起眼皮看他一眼，狡黠、带着些算计和试探的神色，让他的表情看起来像是翻了个不怀好意的白眼。托尼喜欢说简短的句子，以降调结束，辅以一声若有似无、卡在喉咙里又不甘心的冒出个头来的叹息，像坦白，又像讽刺，“信不信由你！”贾维斯觉得，这才是这个句子的真实意思。于是贾维斯挑起眉毛：“就是这样了？你确定吗？”  
“我确定。”托尼飞快地接上，像是怕自己反悔似的。  
“正如刚才我告诉你的，你需要信任我。你可以告诉我更多细节，你知道，如果你现在讲述得越清楚，我能帮你得就越多，情况对你便越有利。”贾维斯循循善诱。  
“我记不清了，先生。”托尼垂下头，小声嘟囔着。  
“别着急，斯塔克先生，别着急。”贾维斯伸出手，安慰地环住托尼，轻轻拍打他的肩膀。“慢慢想，我在这儿，我们有的是时间。”是的，他最不缺的就是时间。贾维斯打定了主意今天，就在这里，他要拿到一个真相。至少是一部分的真相。  
托尼猛地抖了一下。他抬起头，久久地瞪着贾维斯，直到眼睛因为僵硬的注视而开始泛起水光，他才眨眨眼睛，抿起嘴唇说：“我不知道。”  
贾维斯理解地点点头。他看到托尼眼睛里自己的倒影，看起来那么冷酷和残忍，一点也不像贾维斯以为的样子。于是他舔舔嘴角，继续问道：“那其他的东西呢？跟案子没有关系也没事，你可以尽管告诉我。”  
“没有了，先生，真的没有了。”托尼坚持道。  
于是贾维斯停下来，更加轻柔地拍着（他更愿意用“抚摸”这种形容）托尼的肩膀和骨节突出的脖颈，直到托尼僵硬的姿势重新恢复柔软。“没关系，已经很好了，小勇士斯塔克先生。不过你要知道，无论什么事都可以告诉我，你永远可以信任我，好吗？永远。”  
像是猛然吞下一群蝴蝶，这些小东西在托尼的胸腔里扑腾鼓胀，挤压得心脏贴在肋骨上隐隐作痛。“我相信你，贾维斯先生。”托尼说。  
“太好了。”贾维斯轻松地坐直身子，舒展开肩膀。“那么，你将这些情况告知警察了吗？”  
“没有。”托尼小声说，“我在等你，贾维斯。”  
“很好，斯塔克先生，很好。不要在我不在场的时候回答警察任何问题，不要交流，不管内容是否与案件有关。”  
托尼点点头，对贾维斯露出了最接近于平常的笑容。


	2. 托尼收放自如

贾维斯从风衣内口袋里摸出手机，拨出一个号码。  
托尼警觉地抬起头瞄了贾维斯一眼，但贾维斯只是轻咳一声，搂着托尼地肩膀把他拉开一点，让他看着的别处。  
“是你吗？我要带斯塔克先生离开。现在。没有目的地，或许会去办公室？”贾维斯对手机另一边说。  
“我要先与委托人联系。”手机那边传来一个高昂的女声，伴随着一阵纸张翻动的柔和的沙沙声。“你得等一会。”  
“哪个？”贾维斯挑起眉。“弗莱迪——听着，我需要一点时间。委托人有点问题。没说实话。很多疑点。不清楚对手是谁，想干什么，怎么做。”贾维斯压低声音，又轻又快地说，如果不是侧耳细听，就连离他最近的人都听不清他说了什么。  
弗莱迪重重啧了一声。“最多三个小时。你知道佩珀波兹和奥巴迪亚斯坦。他们不会让斯塔克在那里待太久。”  
“差不多够了。”贾维斯小声说。“你我都尽力。这次是个苦差事。”  
“当然。”弗莱迪说。然后，她的声音恢复了正常的冷漠和不耐烦：“斯坦先生。在那儿等着，什么也别做。”  
“那不可能。”贾维斯厉声说——托尼有些惊恐地转过头瞥了贾维斯一眼——他浅色的眉毛几乎消失在发际线中，然后他意识对方恐怕看不到他不快的表情，于是重新摆出一张面无表情的脸。“多久？”  
“这要看斯坦先生有多重视斯塔克先生了。”弗莱迪高深莫测地说。  
“我这边等不了。我会自己搞定这里，你不要联系斯坦了。”贾维斯说。  
“我已经联系了。”弗莱迪严厉地重复道，“在那儿地等着，什么也别做。”  
贾维斯面无表情地挂断电话。  
“贾维斯先生？我可以回过头来了吗？”托尼一直提着一口气，保持着被贾维斯紧紧抓着肩膀头扭向一边的别扭姿势。  
“当然，斯塔克先生。”说着，贾维斯搂着托尼站起身。“我们恐怕要等等了……”  
托尼毫无怨言地点点头，跟着贾维斯目不斜视地穿过充满了尖叫声和酸臭味的审讯室回到角落里。“你可以到外面去，那里有长椅，贾维斯先生。我什么也不会说的。”托尼说。  
“我会陪着你，斯塔克先生。”贾维斯微笑着说，“我不会置我的委托人于险境。”  
托尼咧开嘴轻轻笑起来。“谢谢你，贾维斯先生。你是个好律师。”  
贾维斯挑起眉。  
“可不是每个律师都会像你一样，陪伴他们的委托人。”托尼扫视了一眼审讯室里形形色色的人：面容阴郁的女人和眼神凶恶的男人。“我……”  
托尼的话被一声拳头的猛击打断了。“这是我的地方。”一个高壮的黑人一拳打托尼旁白的水泥墙上，尖锐的指甲擦过托尼的眼睛。  
“实际上，先生，这是公共场所。任何人都可以在这儿。”贾维斯说，他滑腻而冰冷的声音像一条蛇从黑人背后滑下去，让他打了个冷战。  
黑人甩甩头，把拳头捏得咔咔作响：“我先来这儿的。”  
贾维斯硬着头皮站起来。打架不是他的强项，但是好吧，他能感受到托尼专注地凝视着他的目光，那让他无路可退。  
托尼伸出一只手，拽住了贾维斯的洋服下摆。他站起来，动作夸张地转了一圈脖子，晃晃肩膀，十指交握活动着手上的关节。“是吗？”托尼轻声说。  
托尼看着黑人巨大的拳头迎面挥来。像是他的动作在这一刻被按了暂停，托尼能看到他扭曲的嘴唇下面咬紧的牙齿和因为愤怒而缩成一团的鼻子，还有他紧闭的双眼。托尼甚至觉得自己能看到黑人几回合之后的动作，感谢他的司机兼职拳击教练哈罗德霍根，那一套完美的迎敌动作被牢牢烙进他的脑子。托尼拨开了黑人的第一拳，他的巴掌狠狠扇在黑人脸上。  
“滚开，都滚开！我看见这里有斗殴——”狱警拨开已经聚集起来的看热闹的人群，艰难地挤过来，抡起警棍准备把他们分开。  
贾维斯一把拦住了狱警。“我想这不过是艰苦的等待中的一点调剂，先生。”贾维斯圆滑地说，把一大把钱塞进狱警口袋里。  
狱警狐疑地上下打量了贾维斯一番。接着，他摸摸口袋里的钱，转过身来和贾维斯一起背对着肉搏正酣的两人，开始挥舞着警棍把围观者赶走。“纵容自己的委托人在警局寻衅滋事，贵律所的作风倒是让人大开眼界。”在驱赶的间隙，狱警忽然不怀好意地小声对贾维斯说。  
“我们不是纵容，长官。我们是和委托人一起承受。”贾维斯也同样目不斜视地小声说。  
“承受？”狱警皱起眉。  
“愤怒，委屈，不甘。”贾维斯幽幽地说，“真相的重量、抗辩的快意，还有信任的甜蜜。”  
而狱警似乎有些倒胃口地深深看了贾维斯一眼，离开了。  
贾维斯这才意识到身后的打斗声已经停止了。他转过头，看见黑人喘着粗气蹲在地上，一点点从角落挪开。而托尼抱着肚子蜷缩在角落里，衣衫不整，脸上有一块巨大的红肿，嘴唇上挂着血丝和胜利者的微笑。  
“我赢了。”贾维斯在托尼身边跪下，听到他微弱却坚定地说。  
贾维斯俯视着托尼，哑口无言。托尼身上脸上的一片狼藉和他的胜利并不相符，他却深以为荣。他还太年轻，或许还不能理解优雅体面也是判定获胜的评分项，但此刻托尼毫不掩饰的笨拙和兴奋却让贾维斯油然生出想要抱抱这个青年的冲动。贾维斯俯下身握住托尼的手。如果今天有什么事情是他最想做的也是最自然的事，那么就是现在：“我得带你离开这儿。你还能站起来吗？跟我来。”他扶着似乎没法支撑自己身体的托尼，步履蹒跚地挪到贾维斯把托尼带到前台。“您好，警官。我的委托人已经接收完了询问，请问我现在可以带他离开了吗？”贾维斯彬彬有礼地问。  
一个油光满面的褐发警员抬起头，眯着眼睛扫了他们一眼。“你是那个斯塔克的律师？”  
贾维斯轻轻皱了皱鼻子，然后立刻换上一个谦和的笑容。“是的。”  
“口供呢？”警员嘟囔了一句什么，问道。  
贾维斯立刻看向托尼。而托尼也瞪大了眼睛望着贾维斯，摇了摇头。在看到贾维斯细微地点点头后，托尼说：“已经录了。”  
那个警员咧开嘴，舔了舔歪歪斜斜的两排牙齿，瘆人地笑道：“那为什么我没找到？”  
贾维斯报以同样瘆人的微笑：“我的委托人的传唤令我也没有找到。”  
“那么你们在这儿等明天早上文官们上班了，你要的传唤令就找到了。”警员说。  
“既然如此，斯塔克先生的口供必然也是被文官妥善收好了。我想我们实在没什么理由继续浪费国家的宝贵警力。”贾维斯皮笑肉不笑地说。  
那个警员呵呵地笑起来，钩钩手指示意贾维斯上前：“文员早晨九点上班。那个时候，他们既可以找出你原来地那张传唤令，也可以开一张新的。九个小时之后走，还是三十三个小时之后再走，你觉得你的小委托人选哪个合适？”  
贾维斯下意识地看了一眼跟在他身后的托尼。托尼紧抿着嘴唇，脸色苍白，瞳孔在焦糖色的眼睛里熠熠发光。那种光芒——炽热而坚定，如果换作平时，大概会让任何一个与他对视的人心旌摇曳。但是此刻，贾维斯却像被他当头泼了一盆冷水，一下子清醒过来。他差一点中了托尼下怀，他还没得到他想要的——他眨眨眼睛：“感谢您的提醒，先生。”  
贾维斯转过头，脸上带着柔和的歉意。“抱歉，斯塔克先生。恐怕现在我也无能为力了。”  
“别这么说，先生。”托尼悲切地说，“你为我做的已经太多了。”  
贾维斯眯起眼睛。“如果您对律师所能做的事的理解是如此狭窄的话，那我恐怕要建议您换一家律师事务所了。”说着，他露出一个短促的笑容：“我们家就非常适合长期合作。”  
托尼善解人意地笑出来。“非常有说服力的广告，贾维斯先生。不过我想佩珀，你知道，她之前是我父亲的助理，现在是我的助理，恐怕要尖叫着说我大材小用了——”托尼深色的眼睛笔直地望进贾维斯地眼睛，“——我不值得你这样做。”  
他在犹豫。贾维斯想到，这个有一张漂亮脸庞和会说话的眼睛的小家伙在隐瞒着什么。他看着托尼的眼睛，暗沉的焦糖色眼睛像是瞳孔中的瞳孔，湖水中的湖水，贾维斯可以看见水底酝酿着一场漩涡的风暴，托尼对这风暴了如指掌、决心坚定，并且推波助澜，又好像羞于启齿，欲言又止。“我想不出什么比你更值得我这样做的人了，斯塔克先生。”他伸出手，慢慢握住托尼放在膝盖上、看起来格外孤单地蜷缩着的手，轻柔地摩挲着。  
托尼耸耸肩。“我父亲总是对我说，如果你没有为人所重视和善待的力量，那么你就不值得任何人的重视和善待。我……”  
说下去，斯塔克先生。贾维斯热切地看着似乎忽然意识到自己在说什么而抿着嘴唇停下来的托尼，他觉得他要接近那个核心了，这也正是他陪着托尼窝在这冰冷肮脏的候审室的原因。不管是身为律师贾维斯，还是作为一个普通人贾维斯，他从不曾这样锐利地盯着托尼。  
托尼低下头，似乎在思考如何开口。“我……”他再一次试图说道。  
“斯塔克先生！”一个尖锐的女生，伴随着响亮而急促的高跟鞋声迅速接近，托尼一下子跳起来，张皇地环顾四周，然后找到了他要找到。“佩珀！我在这儿！”  
贾维斯失望地重重靠回墙上。

佩珀是个年轻女人。她身上套着一身廉价洋服和揉的有些皱的衬衣，有几缕红发因为奔跑从马尾辫中散落出来，贴在汗津津的脸上。她脸上的妆容早就褪光了，又或者根本没化，褐色的雀斑在有点涨红的脸上明显得像是雪山顶上的烽火。尽管她挺直了腰板，昂着头，下巴上的线条紧绷着，试图让自己看起来胸有成竹，但是贾维斯知道这样的女人通常都不超过二十五岁，他甚至可以大胆的猜测她或许和托尼一般年纪。  
佩珀波兹小姐趾高气昂地把一张纸拍在刚才拒绝了贾维斯的那个警员面前。警员乜了她一眼，慢悠悠拿起纸，接着瞪大了眼睛，狠狠骂道：“这帮狗娘养的贱人！”  
佩珀努努嘴，“现在，请你服从贱人的命令，警官。”她加重了警官两个字，果不其然看到警员的脸涨成猪肝色，狠狠瞪她一眼，不情愿地嘟囔着摸出一张单子，慢吞吞走到托尼面前。“在这儿签字，然后你就可以走了。”  
贾维斯接过单子，看了一眼。“可以签，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼痛快地在纸上签下名字，露出一个如释重负的笑容。  
弗莱迪跟在佩珀身后，趁着大家都不注意的时候偷偷向贾维斯做个鬼脸，贾维斯也撇撇嘴回应她。四点了——刚好是弗莱迪说过的三个小时之后。贾维斯哀叹道，今天他大概要在他无往不胜的委托历史上记录下不怎么漂亮的一笔了，不过他倒是不觉得羞愤难以忍受：他看着托尼把手抄进口袋，他的脊背仍然僵直地挺着，却可以露出一个大大的、明媚的笑容接受佩珀对他脸上的伤口和红肿大惊小怪地叽叽喳喳。那个笑容仿佛一下子甜蜜到贾维斯心底，好像也是个可以接受的失利。

当他们终于签完堆积如山的表格、取回托尼的东西（一只贾维斯完全不知道怎么让他亮起来的手机，和一件非常单薄的深蓝色短风衣）、站在警局门口的时候，天边已经浮现出一丝属于黎明的紫罗兰色。  
“我们最好先确定一下日程。”佩珀对贾维斯说。  
“当然，波兹小姐。”贾维斯说，透过佩珀甩动的头发他可以看到托尼正站在台阶上，东张西望，抱着双臂在凌晨的冷风中瑟瑟发抖。“斯塔克先生的第一次听证会定于三天后，后天我们会开审前会议。因此明天晚些时候我需要同斯塔克先生面谈一次，时间约为两到三个小时。”  
“好的。”佩珀在手机上记下一串日期。“那么下午三点之后，可以吗？”  
“当然。”贾维斯说。  
“那么好的，贾维斯先生。非常感谢您今天的工作……”佩珀收起手机，唱歌一般说出例行的客套话，准备离开。  
“等等，波兹小姐——”说着，贾维斯跨过佩珀，把自己的风衣披在托尼身上。“请您务必保证您良好的精神和身体状态，斯塔克先生。”他意有所指地说。  
佩珀撇着嘴，挑起眉毛，把托尼塞进车里带走了。  
贾维斯望着他们消失的车尾灯，也钻进弗莱迪的车中。


	3. 佩珀和星期五

“贾维斯是他的姓氏也是名字。”佩珀说，“五年前毕业于伦敦政治经济学院，学位是法学硕士。毕业后收购了圣克罗斯律师事务所，不久之后在乔治亚州纳什维尔镇蜜桃广告牌案件中一战成名。贾维斯收购圣十事务所之后，将其主攻方向转为公共案件，并在三年前签下了小有成就的检察官凯瑞康顿女士。之后康顿女士化名为弗莱迪，同时从事公共案件。贾维斯有一个助手，据说是他攻读硕士学位之前的同事，姓名不详，化名为幻视。除了三位主创人员，圣十事务所中还有律师四人，初级助理七人，其他工作人员17人。”  
“听起来是个挺大的机构。”托尼闭着眼睛，舒服地仰躺在副驾驶座上，懒洋洋地说。  
“他们在公共案件领域非常著名，尤其是弗莱迪和幻视，他们各自保持着长达六年和的八年的零败诉记录。”佩珀干巴巴地说。  
“所以这是你找他们的目的？星期五姑娘和幻视？”托尼问。  
佩珀咬着下嘴唇，点点头。“斯坦先生非常不赞同这样的做法，他认为兹事体大，最好联系熟悉且知根知底的律所。但是鉴于之前我们有和圣十合作过几次，他们的事后公关团队非常专业，律师会将公关因素纳入考虑，所以我还是选择了这一家律所。”  
“那你是怎么跟欧比说的？”托尼坐直了身子，目光锐利地看着佩珀。  
“我说这是您的意思，斯塔克先生。”佩珀偷偷瞥了一眼托尼，谨慎地说。  
托尼点点头。“就这么说。欧比有什么反应？”  
“他不太高兴，斯塔克先生。他亲自联系了圣十，指定要求负责人，也就是贾维斯先生做您的辩护律师。”佩珀忧心忡忡地说，“我……有些担心贾维斯先生是否是明智的选择。”  
托尼却兴奋地一拍手，喊道：“太棒了，我爱你欧比。”  
“贾维斯先生受理案件的频率一般是每年一件，虽然也有着不败记录，但是这个记录实在不能说明什么。”佩珀说，“他的工作重心似乎在于经营律所，我查过他接手后圣十的动向，它从破产边缘到现在的平稳运行，年利润很高，贾维斯先生的决策功不可没。如果是我，我会更信任贾维斯先生的投资和运营能力。”  
“我知道，佩珀。”托尼依然兴奋地说，“但是你刚才说到，你是因为公关问题才找这一家律所的。你也想到了，对不对，这个案子本身并不难办，最坏的结果无非是赔钱。重要的是案子的舆论影响。”他眨眨眼睛，狡黠的一笑：“演戏的那部分。我们得找个好导演。”  
“但是，斯塔克先生……”佩珀不赞同地撇撇嘴。  
“放松，佩珀，没有你想象得那么严重。”托尼拍拍佩珀得肩膀，宽慰道，“去年交接那会我都过来了，还能有什么更糟糕的事吗？”  
佩珀垂下眼睛，狠狠拨弄了一下转向灯，车子猛地右转，差点把托尼甩在她身上。“您一直把去年的事当成最坏的事，这就挺糟糕的。”她嘟囔道，控制自己的音量不让托尼听到。  
“不管如何，贾维斯正是我想要的人。”托尼手忙脚乱地把自己重新放回到座位上，一锤定音。  
佩珀耸耸肩：“您高兴就好，斯塔克先生。”  
“哦，佩珀啊佩珀。你什么时候才能学会叫我托尼？”托尼一拍头，长叹一声。  
“您学会成熟、稳重、负责、不给别人找麻烦的时候。”佩珀利落地说。  
托尼咯咯地笑起来。“说起来你可能不相信，但是我清楚我在干什么，佩珀。不要质疑我的决定，或者担心我，因为你所看到的一切都是有原因的。”  
“那我现在就想请您解释一下您坚持选择贾维斯先生做辩护律师的原因。”佩珀说。  
“因为我想要他，佩珀。你跟他合作过，知道他不是什么我通常会遇上的傻瓜笨蛋，而且，今天我第一眼见到他，我就知道他会是一个正派可靠的体面人。”托尼眯起眼睛，有些迷幻地轻声说。  
“他的辩护卷宗可不是这么说的。”佩珀哼了一声，“他的委托人似乎并不总是看上去占理的那一方，但是您看，他还是胜诉了！他曾经帮一个遭受家暴后杀死自己丈夫、虐待自己孩子的母亲辩护，让她无罪释放并获得全部遗产！我不敢想在这中间他都做了些什么……”  
“我相信我的判断。他有他自己的道德标准和底线，那可能并不完全为通俗标准所束缚。有时候为了更伟大的利益我们是得做出点牺牲。”托尼看着佩珀茫然混合着愤怒的表情，轻轻摇了摇头：“你看，他会懂我的。如果能让他……在我身边，为我所用……”  
“一个简单的问题：您如何让他在您身边，为您所用？”佩珀粗鲁地打断了托尼，“如果他已经找到了他效忠的对象，宁愿把自己当个游侠，那您如何把他从他赖以为生的大本营里拖出来？您难道以为您就可以撼动他的道德标准和底线吗？既然您看上他就是因为他根本不知道在哪儿的底线？”  
“佩珀。”托尼忽然甜腻、油滑地说。  
“不行，斯塔克先生。”佩珀拒绝得斩钉截铁，“少为您的私心找借口了。如果您想得到一个人的真心，最好的办法是真诚而不是欺骗和手段。我不会帮您的。”  
托尼长久的沉默了。他一只手撑着额头，疲惫地蜷缩在宽大的副驾驶座位上，看起来无比消瘦和脆弱。“就连你也不站在我这边了吗？”  
佩珀不忍心再看她的小上司。“对不起，斯塔克先生。”  
“没关系，别管它了，你跟我打个赌吧，”托尼忽然用兴高采烈得不正常的声音说，“你做你的日常事务，还有我让你做的事，你可以贾维斯自由交流，就算告诉贾维斯你觉得我是个什么货色都行，但是，如果这件事之后贾维斯成了我们的人，你就叫我托尼，好吗？”  
这听起来像是个挺正常的要求。佩珀舔着嘴唇想，她总得答应托尼点什么。“当然，先生。”  
托尼眯起眼睛，甜蜜而得意洋洋地笑起来。

弗莱迪是“开车不闲聊”这一信条的坚定奉行者。她在检察院的时候的还是蓝牙耳机和车载音响的忠实拥趸，在来到圣十看过贾维斯一份辩护卷宗（被告在行车中使用电话导致一对母女身亡，贾维斯为死者丈夫赢得了上百万美元的赔偿金）之后，她再也没有开车时打电话、听音乐或闲聊过。  
贾维斯便耐心等待星期五把两人带回办公室。  
他们沉默着穿过公共办公区，走进弗莱迪的办公室。清晨六点的办公楼像一片巨大的荒原，只不过这荒原里长出的并不是桃金娘、鼠尾草和石楠，而是废纸、电脑和大部头卷宗。朝阳透过深茶色的落地窗照在弗莱迪的办公桌上，给桌面上每一样东西添上一条黑尾巴，笔筒、杯子、闹钟、盆栽和各式各样的文具在着影影绰绰中横陈着，混乱不堪。  
弗莱迪把包扔在椅背上，俯下身扫出一大片空地，从堆叠起来的文件中掏出几支笔丢在桌面上。贾维斯慢慢跟进来，打开灯。阴影消失了，弗莱迪的办公桌恢复了整洁，她打开电脑，偏着头从一堆摞得高高的卷宗和法规读本中寻找资料。  
“无论多困难的案件都会在一杯茶面前变得简单。”贾维斯微笑着递给弗莱迪一杯咖啡，自己则端着一杯茶坐在她对面。  
“在一杯咖啡面前。”弗莱迪扬起眉纠正道，端起杯子陶醉地呷了一大口，“不过谢谢。”  
弗莱迪抽出一本崭新的、细细长长的薄本子，在牛皮纸封面上写下日期和委托人姓名。“托尼斯塔克。”她一字一顿地说道，“什么案件？”  
“涉嫌谋杀婴儿。”贾维斯说，“在电梯里目睹了一个婴儿被夹死的全过程且没有施救或立即报警，并涉嫌欺骗外勤警员……”  
弗莱迪皱着眉头听完了托尼的陈述录音，瞪着自己新写下的四页笔记。把开始循环播放托尼的陈述的录音笔拨到一边，她翻开新的两面摊在贾维斯面前，在纸上画了一条长长的箭头，日期从案件发生的那一天指向今天。她一边询问贾维斯，一边把托尼做的每一件事写在横线上方。  
“为什么麻烦总是找上我们呢？”弗莱迪看着横线上方密密麻麻的小字，哀叹道。  
“这个麻烦让我们有饭吃。”贾维斯笑吟吟地说，“想想斯塔克集团那些钞票！”  
弗莱迪翻了个白眼。“目睹婴儿死亡而不作为或许是个小案，但这里面很多疑点无法解释。比如斯塔克和那两个男孩为什么会出现在那个酒店，尤其是在酒店的十三至十五层是著名的声色场所的前提下？斯塔克可以解释，他成年了。但是那两个男孩子呢？从十三楼进入电梯又从十三楼离开？后来那两个男孩去哪儿了？”  
“但这好像与本案无关。”贾维斯忍不住说。  
“根据我的经验，这表示两个男孩有问题，那个孩子出现在电梯里绝不是偶然。甚至可以说，如果我们查清楚男孩们的底细，这个案子很可能迎来转机。”弗莱迪说。  
“那我会让幻视去查。”贾维斯说。“还有呢？”  
“监控视频。”弗莱迪干巴巴地说。  
“我们手上没有监控视频，需要去申请查看。就我所知，这段视频只有商店的视频监控员和负责案件的探员看过，如果斯塔克的的话可信，那么商店的一般工作人员也不知道详细内容。”贾维斯说。  
“也就是说，”弗莱迪若有所思，“案发当天盘问的保安和警员并不知道嫌疑人的长相，而斯塔克就是因此才得以离开商场？这不合理，因为如果对每一个出入人员进行详细排查的话，必须告知保安和和警员嫌疑人的基本相貌特征，如有监控视频或照片，需要播放该视频或发放照片复印件。”  
“这或许指向，案发当天排查时的监控视频不能被看到——便于后期篡改。”  
“那我们就更难弄清电梯间里到底发生了什么。我们只有斯塔克的证词。”弗莱迪烦躁地说。  
贾维斯撑着下巴，看着笔记本上越来越长的疑问和猜测，默不做声。他想到托尼那双睁大的、泛着水光的棕色眼睛，还有托尼僵硬地坐着时局促的笑容。作为一个二十岁出头的青年人，他已经相当镇定和举止得体。但他却把他狂乱的心跳泄露给了环着他肩膀坐在他身边的贾维斯。贾维斯不禁为那仿佛还留在他手臂上的温热和跳动的触感微笑：这样一个太像大人的孩子还能怎么样呢？“我相信他。”贾维斯喃喃地说。  
“回来，贾维斯！你走神了。”弗莱迪呵斥道，贾维斯笑吟吟地把刚才的话重复了一遍：“斯塔克的证词应该是比较可信的，我们可以直接根据证词准备辩护方案。”  
弗莱迪怀疑地挑起眉，深色的眉毛几乎消失在她亮粉色的头发中。“可信？那为什么斯塔克会在第一次在商店被盘问的时候说谎说没看到婴儿？还有探员到他家逮捕他的时候他为什么说他不知道有关于凶手或和婴儿一起搭乘电梯的人的消息？”她责备道，“你怎么会不知道撒谎会给陪审团造成多坏的第一印象？很多人就因为这个认定斯塔克有罪，如果不是心怀愧疚，为什么要对警方撒谎？”  
“他太害怕了，案发现场那次，他说商店里的工作人员说和婴儿在一起的人‘该下地狱’，他受到威胁，因此选择消极的自卫，也就是说谎。”贾维斯说，“第二次，探员的问题是，他‘知不知道有关于凶手或和婴儿一起搭乘电梯的人的消息’，他不知道凶手是谁，或者说他认为本案没有凶手，是一场意外，也自然不知道另两个男孩的消息。”  
“这是狡辩，贾维斯。”弗莱迪无力地说。  
“那我们可以找到真相，我们可以证明斯塔克的青白。”贾维斯提高了声音，强调道。  
“我们不需要真相！”弗莱迪也提高了声音，她像一条眼镜蛇一般挺直身子，张开肩膀，“我们是律师，贾维斯，不是探员，找到真相不是我们的工作！我们该做的是利用所有的有利条件防守和攻击公诉人的漏洞，让陪审团即便不相信斯塔克无辜也不认为公诉人的告诉有理！”  
“而且我不觉得我们最终能找到真相。我们以为这是真相，最多如此。”弗莱迪叹了口气说。相比起案件，弗莱迪现在更担心的是贾维斯的状态，她看着他，却不知道自己能做什么。  
“呃，你们还好吗？”一个浅金色的脑袋探进来，打断了贾维斯和弗莱迪的僵持。“非常有说服力的演讲，弗莱迪。”  
“我们没事，幻视”弗莱迪没好气地说。但她重新窝回椅子里，贾维斯也避开她的目光，忽然对她的笔记大感兴趣。  
幻视怀疑地打量着他们。他是个身材高大的红脸膛男人，却令人意外的带着与他身材不符的无辜和天真。  
天已经亮了，太阳划过他们的窗子消失在楼顶上，整个楼层却从满阳光。公共办公区坐满了人，他们的手机铃声、细微的交谈声和打印机工作的嗡嗡声混合成低沉而模糊的白噪音，从幻视推开的门缝中淌进来。  
“你来的正好，幻视，我们接了新委托，需要你去查些东西，委托人证词我过一会马上发给你，按照证词里面的描述查那两个小男孩的身份和背景，还有监控视频，最好找到原件。”贾维斯转过身，柔和地说。  
“还有叫凯伦等一下给我打个电话。”弗莱迪补充道。  
幻视又看了他们一眼，离开了。  
“你说的对。”贾维斯说，“我把这个案件看得太理想化了。刨根问底并无太多益处。”  
“必要的事实还是需要了解的，我们还是看看幻视带来的背景资料再做决定吧。”弗莱迪说。  
贾维斯点点头，咧嘴笑起来：“如果没有你我可怎么活，聪明又理智的弗莱迪。”  
弗莱迪哼了一声，但她的表情明显缓和下来：“祸害遗千年。”  
“借你吉言。”贾维斯向弗莱迪眨眨眼睛，端着他的茶飘出弗莱迪的办公室。


	4. 老媪的证词

每一次走进斯塔克大厦，贾维斯总会惊叹于这五个高低不一的套筒里的所见所闻。大厦内部在托尼出任总裁后改头换面，大厅足足有五层楼那么高，深灰色的天花板像一块巨大的电路板悬浮在头顶，每一个“焊点”处都被装饰成灯光组成的星辰。这些星辰由一条条错综复杂而棱角分明的发光的线连接起来直通到两侧的楼层栏杆上，那些暗色或亮起的栏板则像一块块掌握着星辰生杀大权的晶体管。光线从前后玻璃幕墙交错穿插着照进大厅，让整个大楼内部看上去像是一块硕大的集成电路。  
穿着深色西装和浅色实验服的工作人员来往穿梭，贾维斯一走进去就被这人流吞没。他感到自己仿佛变成一颗电子或一段数据，在巨大的电路中往返，变成了这台势不可挡的机器中的一小部分，激越与卑微混合的奇怪感情如燎原之火般在他心中蔓延。  
大厦顶层是托尼的办公区，金发碧眼的前台女士将贾维斯带到会客厅便离开了，贾维斯看着这件方方正正、布置简约到几乎没什么装饰的房间，不由得感叹大厦那圆形与椭圆组合的外形是那么优雅、动感和脆弱，而内部却如此硬朗沉静。  
“看来您很喜欢我的室内设计风格，贾维斯先生。”托尼笑吟吟的出现在贾维斯身后，“大厦全部的翻新工作都由我亲自设计并参与了施工。”  
“非常了不起的建筑，令人过目难忘。”贾维斯恭维道。  
“谢谢您的评价，”托尼说，“我以为您会明天再过来，但佩珀告诉我您提前了预约。”  
“我有一些补充问题需要您回答。”贾维斯说，“现在我们找不到电梯内的监控录像，警方也无法提供，所以我想请您更加详细的告诉我一些细节。”  
托尼咬着嘴唇，犹豫了。“那时候我非常混乱，或许做了什么不理智的事。那可能会让你非常、非常震惊和鄙视。”  
“身为律师我见过了太多不理智的事，虽然能真正让我震惊或鄙视的没有几件。老实说我不觉得你的案子背后的真相能有在这种分量。不过显然越是如此，你越需要告诉我实情和可能的证据。对方律师可能会偷换概念或捏造事实，但如果我们能找到对你有利证据，我便可以保证你的安全。”贾维斯恳切地说。  
“我能问一下现在我有大多的几率安全吗？”托尼问。  
“不低。”贾维斯说，“但是如果你能告诉我更多，我甚至可以在后天的预审听证会上就让法官和陪审团都相信你只不过是个在错误的时间出现在错误地点的可怜人。”  
托尼心动地向前倾了倾身子。“那……我在听证会上该做什么？”  
“坐在那儿，什么也别说，最好偶尔无辜的看法官一眼。”贾维斯说，声音忽然严肃起来，“并且现在如实回答我的问题。”  
托尼缩回沙发里。  
“好吧，”贾维斯叹了口气，“你可能还没有经历过多少让人难以启齿的奇葩事——没错，我就是这么定义你的案子的——如果我告诉你我遇到的能让我进监狱的倒霉事，作为交换，你可以回答我的问题了吗？”  
“呃，谢谢，贾维斯先生，不过我无意——”托尼后退了一点，尴尬又恶心。  
“事情要从我七年前我在英国读研究生时讲起。”贾维斯向托尼靠近了一点，托尼则捂着眼睛退开了。“那时候我最喜欢的事就是周末去泰晤士河边野餐。有一天我正坐在河边，惬意的读着毛姆吃着午餐，一只天鹅忽然飞上来，从我手中夺走了午餐，一口吞下去。英国的天鹅地位崇高，从不怕人。它夺走我午餐后，也不急着飞走，示威似的蹲在我面前狼吞虎咽。可惜的是，天鹅似乎没料到我带了一块硬的像石头一样的岩皮饼，它被那块岩皮饼噎住，挣扎了一会便窒息而死。我吓呆了，不知道如何是好——杀害或捕猎天鹅会受到重罚甚至牢狱之灾。周围一个人也没有，我想与其自首不如毁尸灭迹，便把天鹅尸体塞进书包，带回寝室做了烤天鹅。从那之后，我再也每去过泰晤士河附近。”  
托尼不禁笑出声来，他捂着眼睛的手在贾维斯讲到被天鹅夺走的午餐那一段时便放下来，乖乖躺回膝盖上。“那真是太倒霉了。”托尼说。  
“不过幸运的是，没有人来追究我噎死了一只天鹅并吃了它。现在我离开了英国，并且短期内，一辈子那么短吧大概，不打算回去了，所以我猜如果你不告发我，女王的皇家天鹅守护长大概是不会飘洋过海的来起诉我。”贾维斯笑道。  
“我当然不会。”托尼也跟着笑起来。  
“那现在我可以问问题了吗？还记得吗，作为交换？”贾维斯柔声说。  
托尼深深吸了口气。“请吧。”  
“案发当日你为什么去那家酒店？你知道有人在第十三至十五层经营特殊服务吧？”  
“呃，我知道，但是那天我去酒店完全是因为在七层的会议厅有一场关于机械制造产业商务电子化的学术报告会。我有报告会的邀请函和从那里拿的论文集，可以给你看。”托尼说。  
“除此之外还有人可以证明你去报告会了吗？报告会上，你与谁对话过？什么时候离会？离会后为什么去了十五层而不是离开大厦？”贾维斯拿出笔记本，准备记录托尼的回答。  
“会议接待员。我在她那里签到和签退，会议主办方有记录。但是跟我说话的人太多了，因为是中小规模的会议，差不多每两个人都有交谈。”看到贾维斯皱起眉，托尼补充道：“原告不会在这些人中做文章吧？这些人数量太多，操作难度也很大。原告能做什么呢？”  
“原告可能从这些人的证词中断章取义，指控你对儿童有虐待倾向或编造一个杀人动机，那么你的情况很有可能从过失杀人或未提供人道主义援助变成谋杀。但是别担心，我会去逐一联系参会成员进行核实，并在必要的时候保证他们不会做出对你不利的证词。”贾维斯说。  
“这其中产生的任何费用请记在律师费中，先生”托尼眨眨眼睛，虚弱地说。  
“您还没有回答我的问题，为什么去十五楼？”  
“我……呃，只是……好奇？”  
“好奇？”  
“是的，只是好奇。”  
贾维斯叹了口气。“那期间有没有跟人说话？有谁能证明你当时的行踪？”  
“没有人，我想。离开会场后我乘坐电梯到十五楼，但是整个楼层与普通旅馆没有什么区别，所以我逛了一圈，离开了。然后我就……”  
“明白了。所以你的签退时间与案发时间非常接近？”贾维斯问。  
“可以那么说，先生。”  
“好吧，我也会落实这个。”贾维斯说。“那么在当天的全部行程与对话中，你是否提及过‘儿童’或‘幼儿’这样的字眼？”  
“没有，先生，我保证没有。”托尼笃定的说。  
“很好，斯塔克先生。那么两个男孩走进电梯到婴儿爬进来的这段时间，你确定你没有与他们交谈？”  
“确定。而且那段时间太短了，不到一分钟，也没什么好交谈的。”  
“看到小孩子爬进来的时候，你想到过要照顾那个婴儿或寻找婴儿的父母吗？”  
“没……可能没想到啊。”托尼天真而粗枝大叶地歪歪头，说。  
“抱歉？我没听明白。”  
“我想到了，而且我确实打算去照顾婴儿。可是那婴儿每次开电梯门时都想要爬出去，我不知如何是好。”  
“那另外两个男孩呢？他们有照顾婴儿的行为吗？”  
“有。他们一直阻拦婴儿爬出电梯外。”  
“唔，好吧，婴儿爬出去的时候你做什么了吗？”  
“没有，贾维斯先生。我知道我应该去按开门键，可是电梯门关闭得太快，我什么也没来得及做。”托尼垂下头，有些小心翼翼地说。  
“也就是说，整个过程中你确定你一直站在原地不动？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“那另外两个男孩呢？他们做了什么？”  
托尼露出沉思的表情。“似乎也没动。金发的那个可能去按开门键了，但我记不清了。记不清他按没按键和按了什么键。”  
“那我们或许可以从监控视频中看到。”贾维斯说，他注意到托尼听到监控视频时似乎不自在地扭动了一下。“最后一个部分，我注意到警察第一次传唤你去问话的时候并没有给你展示监控录像，只是语言描述？”  
“是的。”托尼看起来更加不自然，他的双脚在茶几下面勾在一起。  
“但是你说你没有看到过被夹死的婴儿？”贾维斯责问道。  
“是的，先生。”托尼垂头丧气地说。  
“你不应该这么说，斯塔克先生。”贾维斯严厉地说，“只回答问题，能用简单的是或否回答问题，就不要多提供任何一个字。你所有的解释都可能成为原告或公诉人攻击你的把柄，而如果你看上去有一丁点理亏或愧疚，陪审团就会认为你有罪。我真希望警方没有把这一部分录音提供给原告律师或法官。”  
“前来传唤我的警察并没有对谈话进行任何录音或记录。”托尼小声辩驳道，“不然我一定会请您起诉那几位警官粗暴执法和滥用武力。”  
贾维斯猛地探身向前逼近托尼：“第一，你确定没有任何录音和记录？第二，他们对你滥用武力了？具体有那些行为？为什么当时不告诉我？现在身上还留有伤口，淤青或疤痕吗？”  
“第一，我非常确定。第二，他们把我按在我家客厅的桌子上，将我双手反剪在背后搜身，骂我‘白人垃圾’，然后给我戴上手铐，拖行到警车，踢了我的肚子把我塞进车内。但是没有留下痕迹，踢在肚子上的那一下可能有些淤痕，也被后来的打架掩盖了。现在我肚子上只有那个野蛮人的几个拳头印。”  
贾维斯抿紧嘴唇，怀疑地看着托尼。“那请你描述一下来传唤你的警员的名字和体貌，我会找他们进行核实。他们绝对有违规操作，因为那时候没有你的传唤令，从程序上说，他们不能将你强制性带回警局，更不能对你使用手铐。如果你的话确凿属实，他们滥用武力且执法取证程序不当，我可以撤销你关于警察的那部分指控。”  
托尼松了一口气，一脸释然，萎靡地缩起身子瘫坐在沙发里。“那么我会没事吗？”  
“我想会的。”贾维斯说。但他却丝毫感受不到托尼的放松和愉悦，反倒是一股无名怒火随着托尼长而浓密的睫毛抖动的样子在心底挠的他浑身刺痒。贾维斯可以断言托尼没有告诉他真相，至少没有告诉他全部真相。这与欺骗无异，而几个小时前他还在弗莱迪面前毫不犹豫地说信任他。愤怒与沮丧让贾维斯浑身发抖，而托尼却睁着有些发红的湿漉漉的眼睛窒息一般地看着他。  
贾维斯慢慢靠近托尼，倾身向前。托尼瞪大了眼睛，炽热、乖顺而渴望的贴近贾维斯伸出的手臂，他的呼吸让他发痒。他们离得太近了，贾维斯可以看到托尼头上还没来的及消下去的紧张的细小汗珠，还有他嘴唇上因为说话太多而爆起的干皮。咬他，戏弄他，羞辱他，就像他对你做的那样——一个声音在贾维斯脑中响起。  
于是贾维斯低下头，捧起托尼的脸吻上他的嘴唇。  
托尼像是干草堆，一经点燃便一发不可收拾。他攀住贾维斯的头和脖子，把贾维斯拉向自己，深深地吮吻着贾维斯的两片薄唇。托尼的舌头舔遍了贾维斯的嘴唇，分开它们进攻贾维斯的牙齿和舌头。他抱着贾维斯微微扭动着。  
门外传来一声短促的尖叫，接着是一阵高跟鞋跑动的声音。  
“有人，好像是波兹小姐。”贾维斯推开托尼，低声说。他舔掉挂在嘴唇上那一根细细的银丝，皱着眉。  
托尼脸色微红，有些气喘。他眯起眼睛。“管他呢。”说着，再一次按下贾维斯的头。  
“保护我。”当他们终于分开时，托尼靠在贾维斯臂弯里，含糊地说。  
“我会的。”贾维斯抽出一张餐巾纸擦干净湿润的嘴唇，起身离开了托尼的会客厅。

佩珀波兹站在窗边看到贾维斯驱车离开大厦才敢走进托尼的会客厅。而且这一次，她记得敲门了。  
室内光线明亮，只有托尼蜷缩着身子坐着的那一块地方有些阴影。中央空调缓慢地吐着无嗅的凉风，佩珀却闻到了一股开得太过旺盛的大花瓣的花朵开始腐烂的味道。她皱着眉头走到托尼身边坐下，越靠近他，那味道越浓。  
“案子现在怎么样了？”佩珀问。“你觉得还还好吗？”这才是她真正关心的问题。  
“我完全信任贾维斯律师。有他在案子进行得非常顺利，我很满意。”托尼掷地有声地说。  
佩珀连连摇头。“不，不，不，斯塔克先生，你应该换律师！你喜欢他，他却不喜欢你，你的感情会影响你的判断。”  
“他吻了我，你看到了。”托尼炫耀道，“他主动的。”  
“老天，就是因为我看到了我才知道他不喜欢你！”佩珀暴躁地抓耳挠腮，狠狠盯着托尼恨不得把他敲醒。“他主动亲了你，然后呢，坐在那里等着你动！”  
托尼噗嗤一声笑了：“措辞不当啊，佩珀。”  
“闭嘴吧斯塔克先生，他有弗莱迪了，你难道不觉得他和弗莱迪是一对的吗？”  
“这就是你判断失误了，我猜贾维斯和弗莱迪顶多是工作关系。”托尼沉下脸，说。  
佩珀像是抓住了一个救命稻草：“对了，工作，这就能说得通了，他只是为了案子才亲近你的，斯塔克先生，换一个委托人，他立刻又会对下一个委托人投怀送抱——”  
“他不会的，他没有和任何一位委托人发生过绯闻，我之前做过功课的。”托尼自信地说，“在他的态度这一点上，我确信我是非常特殊的。”  
佩珀瘫坐在椅子里，绝望地捂着脸从指缝之间看着托尼。“这就是你所谓的‘做功课’，老天啊，斯塔克先生，我要把这些话告诉斯坦先生，他不该让你接管公司的。贾维斯帮助你、拯救你，在你需要的时候陪伴在你身边，这听起来挺浪漫的，但是我真的怀疑你只是又陷入了那种——那种——对上位者的崇拜和迷恋。这算是斯德哥尔摩情节吗？我需要给你找个心理医生吗？”佩珀摇着头，低声说。  
“我很好，佩珀。”托尼耐心而柔和地看着佩珀。大惊小怪地尖叫着的女性时常让他感到疲倦和不知所措，但这种感情极少出现在佩珀身上，尽管她的性格总在他喜欢的爽利强势与大惊小怪之间徘徊不定。他知道相比于那些总是希望从他身上获取些什么的人，佩珀更多的是为他着想。“我想我可能是有点喜欢他吧。”托尼屈服道。  
“你被指控杀人，斯塔克先生。我只是希望你能清醒一些，他也清醒一些。这样对案子有好处。”佩珀虚弱地说。  
“我会的。”托尼凑到佩珀身边，拍了拍佩珀的肩膀。


	5. 剧透

凯伦喜欢做法律援助工作。她喜欢被需要和控制感，却不乐于事事冲在前线。退居次位，同时进退自如，她更喜欢这种能让她游刃有余地工作的职位。从圣十辞职后的三年中，她一直这样隐居着，有时候接一些不怎么需要负责任的小案子，有时候回馈老东家。  
今天下午预约了她的是拉扎夫妇。拉扎夫妇的头生儿子前几天在某商场的电梯中意外身亡，当时在场的有两名男孩和托尼斯塔克。  
“我们就想咨询一下如果控告斯塔克故意杀人，我们最多能要多少赔偿。”光头的父亲恶狠狠地说，他眼睛赤红，浓眉纠结着。而体型娇小的母亲则在一旁无声啜泣。  
“恐怕不多，拉扎先生。”凯伦恳切地说，“斯塔克没有明显的杀人动机，在电梯里对婴儿的一面之缘恐怕也不足以导致激情杀人。即便是您打算举证斯塔克有虐待儿童的倾向，您也很难找到合适的证据。再者，根据您的描述，斯塔克没有直接动手，您儿子的死因是电梯事故，陪审团在主观上倾向于认为这是一起悲惨的巧合。还有，电梯中的另外两个男孩也属于涉事人，如果仅仅起诉斯塔克要求赔偿而放过他们，会给陪审团造成诬告的不良印象。”  
“但我们不能起诉那两个孩子。”拉扎先生说。  
“为什么？”  
拉扎先生嘟囔了一句类似“他们不让我们这样”的话。  
“谁？”凯伦追问道。  
拉扎先生尴尬地左右瞟了瞟，拉扎夫人停下抽泣，惊恐地抱住丈夫的胳膊靠在他身上。“就是……我们找的律师。”  
凯伦低下头看卷宗，没搭理拉扎夫妇。  
“那依您看告斯塔克并不能得多少钱？”拉扎先生又问。  
凯伦叹了口气，放下笔对起手指无奈地看着拉扎夫妇。“这样说吧，我不知道您雇佣的律师何许人也，但我了解斯塔克集团的律师团队。斯塔克集团差不多集结了国内最好的律师，而且据我分析，如果您执意要告斯塔克，他是拿得出钱和时间来跟您慢慢耗着。除非您还能拿出更有力且更直接的证据证明斯塔克要么有很强的杀人动机，要么直接动了令公子，否则您的胜算很小。在我看来，现阶段最明智的做法是放弃斯塔克，转而起诉商场物业监管不利和缺少婴幼儿保护措施，您这样的状况告商场很容易得到陪审团同情，商场的律师能力也远远落后，最终您拿到的赔偿很可能比斯塔克愿意给的还多。”  
拉扎夫妇的眼睛亮起来，心动不已。“但是我们的律师说她能保证我们告斯塔克会赢。”几秒钟后，他们又犹豫了。  
凯伦挑起她又细又长的深色眉毛，锐利地盯着他们。“那我只能说您的律师会根据您的情况做出她认为最合理的选择。”  
拉扎夫妇面面相觑，他们听出了凯伦话中的“送客”意味。“谢谢你，凯伦女士。”拉扎夫人接着补充道：“那我们以后还可以就这个案子向您咨询吗？如果我们有些……新证据的话，您还能客观地帮我们分析一下吗？”  
凯伦露出他们进来之后第一个清新的笑容：“当然，拉扎夫人和先生——只要您记得预约。”

预审听证会如期举行。  
原告律师弗罗斯特女士盯着贾维斯递给他的厚厚一本证人名单直皱眉头。“请问贾维斯先生，17至72位证人是用来证明什么内容的？”  
“证明斯塔克先生没有杀人动机，弗罗斯特女士。案发当天的早些时候，斯塔克先生与这些人在进行学术交流活动，活动过程中完全没有提及婴儿，斯塔克先生离场时亦情绪稳定。根据我之前所列心理学专家和斯塔克先生的私人心理咨询师的证词，斯塔克先生平时既没有虐待儿童或杀戮倾向，在当时条件下也不具备激情杀人的可能。因此，指控斯塔克先生谋杀是无稽之谈。”  
原告席上的拉扎夫妇似乎赞成地点了点头，弗罗斯特女士却撇撇嘴。“被告仍有极大可能在当时慌乱之中误按关门键，导致我方委托人儿子死亡。因此应判定被告行为不当致人死亡。尤其被告人冷酷残忍，在致人死亡后设计逃离现场并欺骗警员，试图否认杀人事实和逃避传唤，不配合调查，相当于承认自己有罪。”  
“反对，法官大人，原告律师所述‘设计逃离现场’纯属捏造——斯塔克先生离开商场时，并未被提问是否对本案之情，与保安人员的交流中也并未涉及本案相关信息。与斯塔克先生对话的保安现在列于我方证人名店14号，届时可开庭作证。并且，我方证人13号，斯塔克先生的私人医生可以提供验伤报告，证明斯塔克先生在被带至警局之前遭到传唤警员的武力威胁，因此，对方出具的关于斯塔克先生否认杀人事实的证据取证程序不合法，应判定无效。”  
法官哼了一声，没有理会贾维斯。但是让贾维斯高兴的是，法官至少没有当面反驳他的临场发挥：警员滥用武力是个颇为敏感的指控，贾维斯还曾担心弄巧成拙。  
“原告是否有证据证明被告在电梯中按下了关门键？”法官问。  
弗罗斯特女士不情愿地撇了撇嘴。  
“重复一次，原告是否有证据证明被告在电梯中按了关门键！”法官有些不耐烦。  
“法官大人，我申请撤销对斯塔克先生的起诉！”拉扎夫人忽然举起手，激动地说，“我想起诉商场物业监管不利和缺少婴幼儿保护措施！”  
弗罗斯特女士转过头，惊讶又恶狠狠地剜了拉扎夫人一眼。“别这样，夫人。记住他所说的。”她嘶嘶地低声说。  
贾维斯双手指尖相对，撑在下巴上，冷漠地盯着弗罗斯特女士提供的证人名单，似乎对原告和律师之间的纠葛丝毫不感兴趣。  
法官挑起的眉毛几乎消失在他银灰色的头发里了。“撤诉和重新立案事宜请与您的律师沟通。休庭。”

弗莱迪在斯塔克大厦顶层托尼的会客厅里等待着他们。  
“恭喜！我找法官谈过了斯塔克先生的案子，法官说公诉人目前打算以未及时提供人道主义援助罪起诉斯塔克先生。”她笑盈盈地说。  
“恭喜，斯塔克先生。”贾维斯咧嘴而笑，拍拍托尼的肩膀。  
“那是什么意思？”佩珀依然担忧地尖声问。  
“那意味着斯塔克先生不存在过失致人死亡或谋杀，最多判行为不当。”贾维斯说，“这样我可以向《好撒马利亚人法》靠拢，我有很大把握让斯塔克先生无罪。”  
弗莱迪点点头，狡黠的笑着瞥了贾维斯一眼。“最坏的情况就是社会服务或罚款。但我想贾维斯不会让这样的事情发生的。”  
“啊，老天保佑。”佩珀长长地吐出一口气，拍着额头跌坐在沙发上。“谢谢，贾维斯先生和弗莱迪女士，你们的专业能力无可指摘。”  
贾维斯和弗莱迪相视一笑。“所以现在大家要做的就是等待开庭审判。在这期间，我个人强烈建议斯塔克先生保持低调，缩小活动范围，最好不要离开大厦或住所，如必须离开，则需要至少一人陪同。”贾维斯说。  
“那去咖啡厅呢？”托尼露出一个大大的、甜蜜的笑容，“今天实在太值得庆祝一下了，我能请你去吃茶吗？我想由你陪同我外出活动再合适不过了。”  
“……行，当然。”贾维斯犹豫了几秒，最终屈服在托尼满怀希望的注视中，对托尼粲然一笑。

“我猜我还真是挺讨人喜欢的。”托尼笑嘻嘻地端着咖啡厅的店员送给他的一盘轻乳酪蛋糕说。  
贾维斯耸耸肩，垂下眼睛盯着托尼点了满满一桌子、甚至需要用一个三层的食品架才能摆放得下的各色零食和甜品：“但是我猜这只是因为您一下子点了这家店里所有的东西，为您免单一份价格适中的乳酪蛋糕看起来还是挺喜人的。”  
托尼咯咯地笑起来。“我都要当真了，贾维斯先生。说真的，你是怎么做到一本正经的胡说八道的？”  
“大概是职业习惯使然。”贾维斯啜饮一口茶，皱着眉说：“这里的茶真是比我做得差劲太多。要是我在这里做饮品师，业绩应该至少翻一番。”  
“让您喜欢可真是难呐。”托尼笑着摇摇头，“您喜欢的大概不是阿芙罗狄忒就是那喀索斯那种级别的人物。”  
“不是。”贾维斯笑道。  
“不是？那是？”托尼追问道。  
“就是……不是。”贾维斯和气地说，“工作原因，没怎么想过感情方面的事情。”  
托尼点点头。“一个人经营一家颇有规模的律师事务所确实是件费力的事情。”  
“费力，但非常值得。圣十事务所总是为需要帮助的体面人服务。”贾维斯说，声音里带着淡淡的自豪。  
托尼若有所思地看着贾维斯。“那您觉得我算是体面人吗？”  
贾维斯坐直了身子，警觉地看着托尼。“我没明白您的意思，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼从容地笑了，模仿着贾维斯的口吻：“第一，请叫我托尼，鉴于我们现在的关系；第二，我的意思是，您愿意来斯塔克集团为我工作吗？”  
贾维斯的嘴唇抿成一条细细的直线。“我和圣十是一个不可分割的整体，先生。我更喜欢和我手下的员工一起工作。”  
“我非常理解。”托尼举起双手，善解人意地说。“那如果我直接收购整个圣十呢？我保证不干涉您的自主管理，您可以带着您的精锐部队一起，加入斯塔克集团的律师团，与更多和您一样的精英交流分享您的才能。”  
贾维斯似乎对他面前的一盘水果挞忽然产生了浓厚的兴趣，挑起一大块塞进嘴里，像看一个语出惊人的幼儿一样温柔容忍的微笑着看着托尼。  
托尼毫不介意地耸耸肩。“只是一次勇敢的尝试，来日方长。”他低下头，给佩珀发了一封邮件：“拿出一个收购圣十的方案。”  
在托尼按下发送键之前，贾维斯把那一行字再读了一遍。一股似曾相识的怒火油然而生，他紧紧攥着叉子，恨不得戳碎托尼的手机屏幕。他活像个被宠坏的小孩子，无法无天，不受约束，不知道规矩和界限为何物。一次又一次地，他大剌剌地踏进贾维斯用温和礼貌的微笑围起来的自留地，然后把那里践踏的一片狼藉，满是他散发着欲望、任性和靡乱气味的痕迹。贾维斯不经意间默许了第一次，等到他反应过来的时候，他已经无法阻止托尼了。“先生，对于你们这些富豪，我一直想知道有钱是不是可以为所欲为？”贾维斯讽刺地说。  
托尼似乎没听明白贾维斯的意思，或打定主意装作不懂：“当然不是。”他装模做样地无奈地叹了口气，低着头把自己盘子里的蓝莓芝士慕斯戳得乱七八糟：“有些人或许以为常人难以企及的财富会带来快乐和自由。但那只是一种充满了酸葡萄味的、目光短浅的错觉。难以企及的财富和地位带给人难以想象的束缚和麻烦，当拥有的品质、物质和可支配的资源超过一个人生命本身的价值，就会造成灾难性的后果。远比死亡可怕的后果。”  
“我小时候，我的父亲霍华德会把一切与斯塔克集团相关的事放在我之前，哪怕是一场无聊的星期一例会都比我重要。而我的母亲虽然总同我一条战线，但她却不能总是理解我，因为我脑子里有太多的东西在混战：世界，感情，科学和无稽之谈。那时候我大部分时间和她在一起，但越是这样，当我的行为中显示出越多的和我父亲相似却令她厌恶的地方时，她便越生气和害怕，一再逼迫我要站在她这一边，与我父亲为敌。  
“我当然别无选择地服从于她。但是恐怕后来我所拥有的一切下作却让我赖以维生的品质都是那时候在与他们的博弈中学会。你知道我是个天才，正是因此，我很少在学习某种事物上花费太多心思。除了一样东西……  
“我第一次遇见她是在麻省理工的新生欢迎会。在一群年长我至少四岁、高大结实的学生中，我猜我看上去羸弱且孤僻。但是她同我搭讪，带着那个年纪的我所能想到的全部性感和迷离。于是我们交往，但她想得到的只是我的设计图和研究结果。庆幸的是，我从她那里学到了两条让我受益匪浅的知识：让一段亲密关系始终保持愉快的最好方式是不足24小时的时间和足够的金钱；以及经验。  
“我19岁的时候，霍华德认为我应该为我自己的人生负起一些责任，比如从进入斯塔克工业工作开始。我进入研发部，参与了后来几乎所有项目的开发和研究，却对行政管理并不感兴趣，那不是我的工作，是霍华德的，他从不把这部分内容假手他人。直到他死于车祸，那时候我才意识到，我除了他留下的账面资产几乎一无所有。就像欧也妮葛朗台小姐，当她的老爹死了之后她拥有的是她最不在乎的东西。”  
贾维斯原本认真听着，惊艳于这青年偶尔冒出的与他本性大相径庭却听起来和洽自然的句子。但是当他听到“欧也妮葛朗台”时却忍不住扭过头去，忍着笑翻了个白眼。“年轻的先生，你的人生才刚刚开始，还有很长的时间遇到另一个好人。”贾维斯丝毫没有安慰之意地安慰道。  
托尼意有所指地盯着贾维斯。“嗯……那么，年长的贾维斯先生，您以为这个好人会是谁呢？”  
托尼眼中炽热的期盼像是在贾维斯胸口重重打了一拳，他觉得体内的空气一瞬间消失了。他似乎想要他本人，这是贾维斯想到的所有可能中最不可思议也最糟糕的一种。“我把从爱中获取的知识投于陷阱做诱饵，只是献给了一位无情的神。从世间一切之中，我被挑选出来代表世人之所非，你的骄傲，曾托付于我的双手。这是我一生中无与伦比的大事，而更大的事，就只有不死的众神才能求索。”  
“啥？”托尼瞪大了眼睛，茫然且一脸空白地盯着贾维斯。  
贾维斯反复打量了托尼几次，才确定托尼的茫然并不是过于精妙的伪装。于是贾维斯叹了口气：“你是不是从高中之后就没看过小说？”  
托尼赧然一笑。“实际上，高中我也没怎么看过小说，毕竟我只有一年半的时间，而我需要把这些时间用在物理和机械的精妙世界中。”  
“你该看看，至少是其中的一些……这样你就会明白我刚才所引述的话。”贾维斯笑道。  
“所以说你对我背了一段书。”托尼郁闷地说，“是什么？”  
“《天堂之火》。”贾维斯落落大方地说，看到托尼迷惑的眼神，他解释道：“讲述了亚历山大大帝在家庭交锋与权术阴谋的不断磨练下成长为一个合格的王位继任者的故事。”  
“听起来像是那些政客们的自传一样又臭又长。”托尼嘟囔着说，目光游移到贾维斯衬衣包裹下的喉咙，欣赏着那里发出声音时流动的线条。  
“它会比你想象中来得有趣。”贾维斯宽容温和地微笑着说，“阅读就像是寻找一个害羞的灵魂并与之交流，你总不可能希望它像电视节目一样扭腰送胯地大喊着让你注意它。多读几遍，思考一下，然后你或许就会从这个灵魂的陪伴中找到认同和归属感。”  
“老实说，你刚才的这段话我一个字都没听懂。”托尼任性的说，“但是我回去之后会把这本书找来看看。”  
贾维斯放声大笑。“我可以在送你回去路上给你买一本，你今天就可以开始试着读了。”  
托尼歪着头思考了几秒钟。想到贾维斯会载着他绕路去某一家书店，托尼觉得偶尔读一本纸质书也不坏。


	6. 多襄丸的故事

“您想……还是请您在车里等我一下吧。”扫了一眼托尼手里还端着的反转凤梨蛋糕和嘴角上的糖霜，贾维斯干脆地说。  
贾维斯把车停在一家古色古香的书店门前，透过被深栗色的窗棂分成一小块一小块的玻璃，托尼可以看见摆满了大部头书的书架和坐在收银台里面长得活像一只干巴巴的老秃鹫一样店主。一想到进店买书要同这样的人说话，托尼不禁对贾维斯心生敬佩，在看到店主翻起嘴唇露出一口参差不齐的牙齿对贾维斯露出一个慈爱亲切的笑容时，他打了个寒战转过头背对着书店，对贾维斯的敬畏更深一层。  
街对面的路口处立着一家规模颇大的百货商店，商店二层巨大的屏幕上滚动播放着今日新闻。托尼趴在敞开的车窗上，无聊的看着原油价格上涨引发的贸易制裁，一位不知从哪儿来的贸易和多边关系学家一脸忧国忧民地痛斥出口国这种“贪婪、短视的行为对世界经济造成难以挽回的损失”。很快，画面转回演播室，金发碧眼的女主持咧开红艳艳的嘴唇露出一个不怀好意的笑容。  
“本台记者发回报道，备受瞩目的斯塔克工业继承人托尼斯塔克涉嫌行为不当致人死亡一案有了最新进展。最新证据显示，案发当时与斯塔克一同在电梯内的两名青少年指证斯塔克是造成婴儿死亡的直接原因。下面请看详细报道。”  
托尼像是瞬间被扔进冰冻的湖水中，浑身僵硬地瞪着屏幕上那两个可怕的男孩。  
瘦弱的金发男孩表情坚定地指证托尼在电梯中表现非常冷漠，无动于衷地看着婴儿在地上乱爬，傲慢的表情在婴儿爬出电梯、他毫不犹豫地按下关门键时也没有一丝动容。而他和另一个男孩想要冲上去抱回婴儿时已经来不及了，一个与他们玩耍过几分钟的小生命就这样消失在眼前，他们是如此心痛和悲伤。褐发男孩抿着嘴什么也没说，但不时点头附和。当记者想要采访褐发男孩时，金发男孩冲上前挡住了他，不屈不挠地仰着头怒视记者，似乎准备好了对一切饱以老拳。随着采访播放的还有电梯中托尼冲过去按下关门键的监控视频。  
男孩的指控、女主播的讽刺奇怪地放大、扭曲、重叠，像一把冰冷的大锤在他脑子里狂敲。托尼眼前一片黑暗，似乎有人掐住他的脖子，呼吸渐渐消失，心脏狠狠撞击着他的肋骨，在窒息中他挣扎着把自己缩成一团。托尼不知道自己在黑暗中待了多久，一个忽大忽小的声音叫着他的名字接近了他。贾维斯的焦急的脸在实现中清晰起来，托尼挤出一个难看的笑容：“贾维斯先生？搜我的名字，看新闻。”  
贾维斯疑惑地拿出手机。几分钟之前他打开车门，托尼面无表情地呆坐在副驾驶坐上，失焦的眼睛瞪着不知名的远处，双手放在膝盖上的手指紧紧绞在一起。贾维斯花了点时间才唤醒托尼，他毫不怀疑如果托尼“走神”得再久一点他就要给他的医生打电话了。而托尼清醒过来的第一句话就是让他看新闻。  
正如托尼所想，托尼案件的反转已经登上了本地热点新闻榜。贾维斯甚至还没有开始搜索，浏览器便向他推送了这条新闻。贾维斯目瞪口呆地看着那条新闻以及相关的两条视频。  
车内的空气仿佛被按下了静止键，让人憋闷得难受。托尼听着两个男孩的采访，刚才那种恐惧和窒息再一次攫住了他，而这一次他却不能退往黑暗中，只能尴尬地看着贾维斯藏在手机后面神色难辨的脸。他想向贾维斯解释点什么，哪怕开个拙劣的玩笑，但是语言背叛了他，托尼几次张开嘴却什么也说不出来，终于低下头盯着自己的手指，承认研究自己指甲的形状要比面对贾维斯轻松的多。  
“所以，现在原告可以指控你故意杀人甚至虐杀婴儿，而且原告有了证人和证据。”贾维斯干巴巴地说。  
“显而易见。”托尼勉强挤出一个笑容，“干得漂亮原告，现在你可以送我去坐牢了。”  
“先生，现在你必须如实告诉我，电梯里到底发生了什么，这两个男孩说的是否属实。”贾维斯丢下手机，强硬的说。  
“我已经对你说了我能说的一切。”托尼移开目光。  
“直到现在你对我仍有隐瞒。”贾维斯嘶声说，失望又愤怒的盯着托尼。“我已经无数次地向你申明，不管你做了什么我都不会对你妄下定论，只要你对我完全坦诚。或者我不值得你信任？”  
托尼咬紧嘴唇，“我完全信任你，贾维斯先生。我已经对你说了一切事实。”  
“那为什么这两个男孩，”贾维斯暴躁地指着他的手机，“会跳出来指证你，为什么监控视频会显示是你明知婴儿正在出门还按下关门键？”  
“那是那两个男孩、还有提供监控视频的人的问题，不是我的。”托尼的声音里有愕然的怒气。“信任是相互的，先生，您不能在我对您坦诚之后依然认为我在说谎——您以为我会对人人都说那些话吗？”  
贾维斯犹豫地看着托尼，很快他便屈服在那双似乎喊着委屈的水汽的棕色眼睛中——此刻贾维斯才发现那深褐色的瞳孔周围还有一圈细细的金边，像是一圈燃烧着的火焰，又像是一扇召唤着他走进去的传送门。“你说的对，先生，我忽略他们伪造证据的可能。我回去调查他们的取证过程和视频来源。”  
托尼的眼神缓和下来。“贾维斯先生，你是我的盟友，我的后盾。我发誓我不会对你说谎。”他轻轻向前探身，手指碰到贾维斯的手背，像一个急于献出热诚换取爱宠的孩子。  
贾维斯握紧了那双手，把它合在两手之间。他感到托尼的手指的颤抖，指腹和手掌心有薄薄的茧子，没有多少肉的手指硌着他的手。“我不会再怀疑你，先生。我会让你赢的，我保证。”贾维斯耳语道。  
托尼的手指在贾维斯掌心轻轻蜷起来。这不是一句庄重的誓言，在贾维斯那么多推销自己的话语中，甚至算不上多么有分量的一句。但是它让托尼确信贾维斯就是自己热爱并且需要的人，不仅是官司，还有人生。第一天遇到贾维斯时他怀着坚毅和不屈不挠的决心，非要得到贾维斯不可，现在他的手贴着贾维斯的手，感受着贾维斯干燥、结实的手掌，他明白他并非为了征服而来。他需要后退。  
托尼在贾维斯还没来得及紧握他的手细细感受的时候抽身离开。“我们该回去了，佩珀和弗莱迪女士都需要知道这个消息。”

佩珀已经知道了这个消息。一见到托尼，她扬着手机扑上来恨不得狠狠锤托尼几拳，托尼只好拿贾维斯送给他的一袋书挡着脸。“我给你打了二十多个电话。”佩珀无力地说。  
“我知道。”托尼冷静地说，他现在已经可以完美地掩饰他的慌乱。  
“我联系了弗莱迪和幻视，他们正在赶来地路上。我们需要尽快召集人手，一起讨论这个新情况。”贾维斯补充道，“波兹小姐，您最好联系一下斯坦先生，还有其他一切可能帮助调查的人脉，我怀疑这件事情与斯塔克先生过去的人际交往有关。”  
佩珀点点头，快跑着离开了。  
贾维斯立刻转向托尼。“快，先生，我们上楼去——”  
托尼拍拍贾维斯的肩，指着门厅打断了贾维斯。“不用了，他们来了。”托尼轻声说。两个警察向他们走来，看到托尼便加快了脚步。  
“斯塔克先生？您被捕了，您涉嫌虐杀儿童罪。”其中一个高个的警察说。  
贾维斯挡住托尼：“我是斯塔克先生的律师，请出示一下拘捕令。”  
另一个警察递给贾维斯一张纸，贾维斯看也没看一眼便收起来。“我跟他们走。”托尼从他身后冒出来，拉着贾维斯的袖子说。  
“不行，先生……”贾维斯痛苦地摇摇头，但他知道在审判之前他没有什么能做的了。  
贾维斯一直跟着托尼直到警车停靠的步道上。在人来人往的斯塔克大厦，托尼的被捕悄无声息，就像一滴水离开江河，消失在泥土里，没有人注意。各人都有各人的活，而贾维斯的是托尼。长久以来贾维斯一直以为托尼是一件事情，做完了就抛低，哪怕日后提起也再无波澜。但今天他知道他大错特错。他让托尼在他的视线里活跃了那么久，久到已经开始把它视为理所当然，所以当看着托尼离开时，贾维斯才知道什么叫心疼。  
“托尼！”贾维斯猛地追上去，握住上升了一半的车窗，托尼安静柔顺地被两个警察押进警车中的样子让他顾不得车窗玻璃割得掌心生疼，急匆匆地似乎有万千叮嘱却不知道该从哪一句说起：“好好的。”  
“好。”托尼低着头，不让贾维斯看到他的表情，轻声说。  
“我会立即去保释你，别对警方说任何事，也不要激怒他们，不要……”贾维斯拍着已经全关上的车窗，喊道。  
但是警车已经开走了。

佩珀带着两个男人走进托尼的会客厅，却发现只有贾维斯和星期五两个人在落地窗边交谈，贾维斯一脸焦躁，而弗莱迪面无表情。她忍不住发出一声短促地尖叫，跌坐在沙发中。另外两个男人绕过她，走向贾维斯。  
詹姆斯罗德中士是个高大健壮的军人，他腰板挺直，坐在沙发上，双手抱在胸前，黑眼睛盯着贾维斯，像是盯着猎物的老鹰。“你怎么说，律师先生？”  
“有人在背后操纵。”贾维斯简短地说，“我们得搞清楚是谁跟先生有过节。”  
“这太难了，根本不可能在短期内完成。”奥巴迪亚斯坦说，他盘着腿，身子深深陷进沙发里，虽然撑着额头看不清表情，所有人却都能感受到他散发出的愠怒和压迫感。  
“我们只有三天时间。”贾维斯说，“四天后开庭，因为这次原告律师提出的罪名是虐杀儿童，而且证据非常有力，批捕和庭审都快得超乎寻常。”  
弗莱迪站在贾维斯身后，托着下巴思考着。“原告还是拉扎夫妇？”  
“是的。”  
“但是他们上次不是已经改告商场了吗？”佩珀控诉道。  
“现在有了确凿的证据证明托尼是导致那小孩死掉的直接原因，他们自然继续告托尼。”斯坦从鼻子里哼了一声，说。  
“不一定是‘确凿’的证据。”贾维斯慢慢地说，“这次公布了监控视频，另外两个当事人也指证先生，这直接导致原告律师起诉的罪名是‘虐杀婴儿’。但是，为什么预审听证会的时候原告律师没有提交这份证据？我查到这两份证据是在昨天才提交的。”  
罗德中士眯起眼睛。“这是什么意思？”  
“这份证据极有可能是临时找来的。”贾维斯严厉地说，“可能是伪造的或含有对原告不利的信息。”  
“幻视会分析这份证据。”弗莱迪马上说。  
“我可以查原告和两个男孩的身份。”罗德说，“排查他们接触的人或许可以查出是谁在背后捣鬼。”  
“您有可能需要查找数位关联人员才能找到幕后主使。”贾维斯忧心忡忡地提醒罗德，“他不会直接与原告或证人联系。”  
“拉扎夫妇至多是个重要的傀儡，在拉扎夫人当庭要求撤诉之后，恐怕在幕后主使眼里已经没有多少忠诚可言了。”弗莱迪尖锐地说，“既然是两个男孩翻供，那么应该以两个男孩为重点，排查他们的人际网络和拉扎夫妇的人际网络的重合点。原告律师惠特尼弗罗斯特也是一个突破口。”  
“我会去查。”罗德点点头说。斯坦也应和着：“斯塔克集团的内部搜索引擎也可以帮忙。”  
“老实说我不太看好这种方式。”弗莱迪忽然摇摇头，皱着眉头不耐烦地说，“效率太低了，而且就算是找到了那个人又能怎样？针对直接原因从表面破坏也许还快一点。”  
“什么意思？”佩珀惊恐地问。  
“第一，找证人证词和监控视频中的漏洞，争取证据不成立；第二，如果对方真的让那两个孩子作伪证，我们也可以。”弗莱迪冷冰冰地说，仿佛佩珀提了一个愚蠢的问题。  
“……那是……违法的……”佩珀声音微弱的说。  
弗莱迪耸耸肩。“那又怎样？”  
佩珀求助地转向斯坦和罗德，但是斯坦面无表情地无视了佩珀的求助，罗德轻咳一声，移开目光。“斯塔克先生可能会因为作伪证而加刑的，贾维斯先生，求你说句话！”佩珀绝望地说。  
“呃……弗莱迪有点用词不当，我们不是让证人作伪证，而是如果他们在作伪证，我们让他们说出事实。”贾维斯对佩珀挤出一个安抚的笑容，“在这方面我的律师们还是比较有经验的，波兹小姐，请相信专业人士。”  
“我们可以联系陪审团，告诉他们斯塔克先生是无辜的。或者我们申请更换一些……一些我们确定相信斯塔克先生无辜的人。我们可以……”佩珀试图力挽狂澜，用她那含着水光的蓝绿色眼睛轮番扫过所有人。  
弗莱迪对她翻了个毫不掩饰的大白眼。“谢谢你的建议，真有用。”她尖刻地说。  
“这不可能，佩珀。”斯塔的声音低沉下来，轻柔缓和地安抚着焦虑的年轻秘书，“我们没有多少时间和金钱可供这样的浪费。”  
“或许我们可以双管齐下。”贾维斯思索着说，“弗莱迪和幻视可以去查证人和证据的漏洞，而斯塔克集团则可以说服两三名重要的陪审团成员。陪审团内有几名强力支持者推动舆论导向，那么减刑甚至无罪就非常轻松了。”  
“你需要先拿出一些有说服力的证据，”斯坦阴沉地说，“比如说幕后主使名字和托尼被诬陷的证据。陪审团也不是那么轻信的。”  
贾维斯猛地抬起头，他的眼睛里燃烧着怒火和不可置信。“斯坦先生，正是因为我不能确定是否有有力的证据证明先生无罪，才需要陪审团的额外支持！”他狠狠加重了“额外”两个字。  
“我不能为了一点微弱的可能性投入太多。”斯坦说，对贾维斯的愤怒无动于衷。“你这种提议在公司的可行性分析环节就不会过。”  
贾维斯猛地站起来，他身材高瘦，像一把漆黑的利剑，向斯坦刺去：“先生的案子可不是一件能用公司经营模板去套的项目！哪怕为了一点点可能性我们都需要去尽力尝试，我们需要调动一切有利因素打赢官司！”  
“打赢官司是你们的事。”斯塔把下巴搁在对起的手指上，平静的说，“我必须要提醒你们的是，我是且仅是斯塔克工业的代理首席执行官，我会以公司的发展作为第一考虑因素。托尼对公司至关重要，但不是公司的一切，我不会让他的私事影响公司的运作。我希望你们能理解。”他眯起眼睛，阴鸷的目光扫过贾维斯、弗莱迪、佩珀和罗德，“贾维斯律师，我再强调一次：没有更多有利证据，没有陪审团的额外支持。”  
“你这是在逼我只用一半的成功率为先生辩护。”贾维斯嘶嘶地低声说。  
“那就多花点心思让托尼的案子成为这成功的一半。”斯坦坚决地说。

佩珀一把攥住弗莱迪的胳膊，趁她走进电梯之前把她扯到一边。“你要……干什么？”她弓着腰，捂着因为狂奔而发疼的胸口，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。  
弗莱迪嫌弃地一把拍掉佩珀的手，躲开她的呼吸。“搜集证据。”  
“你不能伪造证据，也不能威胁或贿赂证人，这是违法的！”佩珀尖声说。  
弗莱迪转过身，深吸了一口气压下随着佩珀的出现涌上来的厌烦与恼火。“所以呢？你的方法就光明正大？贿赂陪审团？还有更可靠的建议吗？来，你一次性都告诉我，我看看你那可怜的小脑子里还有什么奇怪的东西。”  
佩珀在弗莱迪咄咄逼人的声音中后退了一步。“呃……我……”她的大脑飞快地运转，试图搜刮点什么来回敬弗莱迪。  
“得了吧，你的脑子也就一茶匙那么大。”弗莱迪轻蔑地说，“你要学会用最有效的方法解决问题，小姑娘，方法就是方法，光明正大或卑劣下作并不是判断它好坏的标准。最有效的办法不一定是最安全的，试着去接受那些风险、放弃和牺牲吧。”说完，她头也不回拂袖而去。


	7. 防人之心不可无！

贾维斯踏着青灰色的晨雾来到斯塔克大厦。  
他、弗莱迪和幻视度过了一个不眠之夜，他们盯着网路上的视频看了无数遍，幻视也不能发现监控视频到底有没有剪辑过的痕迹。而弗莱迪虽然找出那两男孩的住址，她却拿不出一个让他们开口说实话的方案。五点钟时他接到罗德中士的电话，让他尽快来一趟斯塔克大厦——他们好像查到了幕后主使的信息。  
贾维斯匆匆驱车赶去，尽管尚未睡醒的城市中车辆稀少，他还是不禁觉得阵阵烦躁。而天空阴沉着脸，似乎还没有决定今天到底是晴是雨。  
罗德中士披着一件黑色棒球服在大厦门前等着贾维斯。棒球服让罗德看起来比贾维斯印象中年轻许多，他抱着双臂站在薄雾中，像是一尊崭新、严肃的雕像。  
“据我和斯坦先生分析，拉扎夫妇的支持者很有可能是赫尔穆特泽莫。”罗德说着，带贾维斯走到顶层托尼的会客室。  
“谁？”贾维斯诧异地问。  
“赫尔穆特泽莫，一个德国人。”斯坦从黑暗的会客厅中冒出来，接过话头：“他原为一位德军上校，但他的家人在一次袭击中丧生——巧合的是，杀死他家人的武器刚好由斯塔克工业生产。”  
贾维斯张大了嘴巴，震惊地瞪着斯坦。“怎么会这样，这也太……”他不得不抓着喉咙才勉强吞下那句要脱口而出的“胡扯”。  
“荒谬。没错。”斯坦同情地点点头。“但是疯子的世界就是这样不可理喻，这根本不是托尼的错，他甚至对公司的交易情况不感兴趣也毫不知情。”  
“不……我……”贾维斯一时不知该如何作答，微弱地问，“我想知道的是，您是如何确定这个幕后主使就是泽莫的？”  
“我们查找了拉扎夫妇和两个男孩的人际关系网络，发现拉扎夫妇的律师与一个德国号码最近有密切联系，而两个男孩则与另一个德国号码有联系。于是我追查了这两个德国号码，发现他们都同一个本国账号有资金来往。让人惊喜的是，这个本国账号曾经通过数个空头账户汇款给拉扎夫妇。这个本国账户的持有人就是泽莫。”罗德说，声音里带着淡淡的自豪。“于是斯坦先生协助我查找了他的生平，发现他的家人死于斯塔克集团生产的武器，而从那之后，他便一直生活在国内，伺机报复。”  
“呃……好吧。”贾维斯慢慢地说，坐在沙发里，让自己的身子在柔软的布料中下沉。他不知道如何消化这个似乎合情合理又似乎漏洞百出的故事，但是他敏锐地从中嗅到了一丝反常。作为一个律师，贾维斯早已训练出一种辨识谎言的直觉，此刻这种直觉正在他脑子里警铃大作。  
“鉴于此，那两个男孩的证词一定是被引导过的，但我不知道对方意图何在。”斯坦大声说。“如果是个人寻仇，我得说这确实能让托尼或者斯塔克集团难受一阵子，但是他应该知道在我们拥有最好的律师和足够的时间和金钱的情况下，这种程度的报复顶多算是骚扰。托尼不会因此受到人身伤害，更别提死掉，甚至很可能连监禁都逃掉。”  
“谢谢您对我能力的肯定。”贾维斯谨慎的向斯坦点头致意。  
“没关系——我能想到的最大的影响大概就是，托尼可能不能在22岁生日的时候正式掌管公司了。之前我和托尼一直在筹备，让托尼走出失去父母的阴影不容易，但是我们一起做到了。本来我们计划下个月就让他回归，现在恐怕我们得保持低调，等事情平息下去。”斯坦抱怨着。“尤其是那两个小孩的采访视频的公开……公司的股价为此下跌了13个点！13个点，差不多是有史以来最糟糕的一次了。不过不用担心，贾维斯先生，公司还是会基本维持平稳运行，我们的盈利一分也没有减少。”看到贾维斯瞪大了眼睛，忧虑地看着他，斯坦笑呵呵地补充道。  
“但是这对先生的案子也没有太大帮助。”贾维斯扶着额头，声音疲。“以上只是诸位的分析，没有证据，更不可能切断泽莫与原告和证人的联系让他们没法进行下一步。实际上，就算是没有下一步，现在也够糟糕的了。”  
罗德和斯坦却都莫名其妙地瞪着贾维斯。“我以为取证工作是律师负责的？”沉默了一会，罗德不情不愿地嘟囔道。  
贾维斯发出一声冷笑。“严格来说，取证工作是警察负责的，不是律师。”  
“好啦，不管如何我们算是取得了一些进展。”斯坦连忙陪笑着隔开贾维斯和罗德，“如果还有什么需要我们做的我们你尽管开口，贾维斯先生，我们会全力以赴。”

“斯坦那边有什么进展？”看到贾维斯走进办公室，弗莱迪满怀期待地抬起头，轻快地问。  
贾维斯垂头丧气地跌坐在沙发里。“据说幕后主使是个叫赫尔穆特泽莫的德国人。”  
弗莱迪和幻视对视一眼，憋着笑。“漫画里那个？”  
“啥？”  
弗莱迪哈哈大笑着扑倒在桌子上，幻视也转过头，肩膀因为拼命忍笑而颤抖。“他是超级英雄漫画里面的美国队长的死对头，他们一家都是……”  
贾维斯耸耸肩。“至少现在我知道为什么他们的解释听起来那么奇怪了。但是这条线索对案件也没什么用啊。”  
“虽然没什么用但我也会去查一下，以示尊敬。”幻视最先收起笑容，假正经地说。  
“随便吧。看来我只能先申请斯塔克先生的保释再做打算。”贾维斯撇撇嘴，说，“斯坦并不像斯塔克先生和佩珀想象得那样忠诚，不管是对斯塔克本人还是对公司。”  
“……你不会跟斯塔克说这个吧？”弗莱迪支起耳朵，敏锐地问。  
“……不会。”贾维斯顿了一下，说。  
弗莱迪立刻从这停顿中嗅到了危险的味道：“你不能跟斯塔克说这些，没有证据，对斯坦的怀疑会被他当成低劣的诽谤。你好不容易才让他相信你、接近你，如果你不想前功尽弃，最好什么也别说！”  
“然后看着斯塔克将来被他以为的朋友背叛？”贾维斯严厉地反驳道。  
“那已经不是你需要考虑的事情了，贾维斯。”弗莱迪靠近贾维斯，温柔的看着他，忧虑、同情和安慰在她的褐色眼睛里闪动。“相信我，贾维斯，斯塔克对你微弱的信任还不足以经受这样的真相——前提是这是真相而不是你一厢情愿的猜测的话——让他完全接纳你最快的办法就是排除一切无关因素，赢下这场官司。”  
贾维斯抿紧嘴唇，似乎在思考要不要相信与自己合作了三年的女士的判断。“我自己有分寸。”他强硬地说。

贾维斯在律师协商会上再次看到惠特尼弗罗斯特女士时，她看起来光彩照人且志在必得。她穿着一身深蓝色的条纹西装，穿着丝袜的长腿在短裙之下闪着细微的柔光。法官微笑着向她问好，她也回以一个甜甜的、露出两个酒窝的笑容。接着，她甚至转过头，对贾维斯也露出一个相同的笑容：“上午好，贾维斯先生。”  
贾维斯不太确定自己的表情管理到底出了什么毛病，他觉得他的脸僵硬极了。“上午好，弗罗斯特女士。”  
弗罗斯特女士意味深长地冲他笑了一下，接着便若无其事地转向法官。  
“今天我们主要确定一下开庭时的罪名推定和被告的保释。控方律师请先陈述罪名。”  
“感谢您，法官大人。我方主张被告犯有二级谋杀罪，主要表现为在明知电梯门可能导致婴儿死亡仍然按下关门键导致婴儿死亡。主张被告犯有过失杀人罪，行为不当，未对婴儿进行保护。”  
“辩方律师请进行陈述。”  
“感谢您，法官大人。我方主张被告没有杀人的故意，且没有杀人动机，因此二级谋杀罪名不能成立。案发当时，被告因为一年前痛失双亲，心理极度痛苦，存在一定的刺激反应障碍，尤其是面对婴儿受到生命威胁的紧急情况，对自己身体反应的控制力下降，极有可能处于激情过度慌乱导致按错键、不能正常反应。此种行为属于行为不当，应当得到治疗而非惩罚。”  
法官点点头，示意贾维斯继续。  
“根据我方证人提供的证词，被告人并无杀人倾向，也无危害公众治安的危险性，且由于本案属于偶发意外事故，被告不具备再次作案的条件。综上，我方认为被告的罪名应为行为不当，且可以保释。”  
法官转向弗罗斯特女士：“控方律师是否认同保释？”  
弗罗斯特女士点点头。“认同保释。”  
“辩方律师还有什么补充？”  
“我能否查看控方律师提供的电梯监控视频原件？”贾维斯孤注一掷地问。  
“为什么？”  
“如果监控视频可以直接证明被告杀人，为何原告不首先提交该证据，而是拖到提供证据阶段结束后补充提交？”贾维斯反问道。  
法官饶有兴致地看着贾维斯，而弗罗斯特女士则挑起眉，咯咯地笑起来：“你是说你在怀疑我的证据的真实性？”  
“我只是对这份‘至关重要’的证据感到好奇。”贾维斯冷静地说。  
“那么，贾维斯先生，我要很抱歉地说，我驳回你查看证据的申请。”法官警告地对贾维斯说，“我知道你的能耐，但是别越界，别把它用在不值得的地方。下面宣布保释金额：安东尼斯塔克涉嫌杀人一案，被告安东尼斯塔克的保释金额为350万美元。”  
“什么？”贾维斯猛地站起来，喊道。  
“350万美元，有什么问题吗，贾维斯先生？”  
“斯塔克先生的罪名最高也达不到重罪！而且三天后就审判了，他基本无法潜逃或拒绝出庭！”贾维斯抗争道。  
“我知道。这是本庭的决定。”法官若无其事地整整领子，对贾维斯露出甜甜地笑容。

不出贾维斯所料，斯坦断然拒绝了保释。“350万块的现金支出将会对本部的资金链造成极大的影响，就算是三天后就会归还，这三天中的公司运营则么办？如果庭审第一天没有结果，休庭择日再审，那么这笔钱拿到不是遥遥无期？托尼是个坚强的孩子，他能做到在监狱多待两个晚上。”  
贾维斯咬牙切齿地瞪着斯坦，他的愤怒就像沸腾的水，翻涌着几乎要炸开他冷静客气的面具。“我可以联系保释债券商，圣十和他们有着大量的合作的。只需要付总价的10%。”  
“但就我所知我支付的这10%在开庭后是不退还的。”斯坦冷冰冰地说，“也就是说公司需要白花35万块保释托尼。”  
“先生有自己的独立资产，可以用这部分独立资产支付保释金或保释债券。”贾维斯也毫不客气地说。  
“抱歉，贾维斯先生，”斯坦挑起眉，露出一个鲨鱼般的笑容：“根据他父亲的遗嘱，直到他的正式接管公司之前，他的独立资产的使用都需要我来批准。”  
贾维斯把车停在离斯塔克大厦两个街区远的地方，似乎在这里，他才能躲过斯塔克大厦和斯坦带给他的压迫感，冷静地思考这漫长的半天发生的一切。贾维斯的脑海中有个小小的声音一遍遍的劝告他，斯坦说的对，托尼斯塔克是个坚强的人，三个晚上的牢狱生活远远不能折损他半分。但是当贾维斯闭上眼睛，他却能清晰地看到托尼蜷缩着身子坐在警局长椅上的样子、托尼向他讨要糖果时候焦虑恐惧去逼着自己镇静的笑容、托尼躺在地上喘着粗气，嘴角上挂着血丝，却用气声对他说“我赢了”。  
贾维斯甩甩头，摇去脑子里太多的托尼。他迫使自己看着街边的店铺。银行仿佛无处不在，就在他停车的这条街道上便有三家，每一家门前都是熙来攘往：顾客看上去面无表情或无忧无虑，但他们都行色匆匆，贾维斯不知道他们放下或拿出钱之后又要冲向什么样的战场。  
再一次地，托尼的眼睛浮现在贾维斯眼前。托尼的眼睛里的总是燃烧着不屈的火焰，那是他瞳孔周围的一圈金色。贾维斯惊异于自己如此清晰地记住了那深棕色的眼珠，瞳孔周围那一圈鲜艳如炉膛最核心处火焰的镶边，那镶边丝丝缕缕弥散在眼球中的样子，还有清澈的瞳孔。他仿佛能从那瞳孔中看到自己的影子，他知道他不能让那火焰熄灭。

第二天一早，贾维斯驱车前往监狱接托尼回家。  
为了这一刻，他经历了第二个不眠之夜。若不是监狱有探视时间，若不是打给托尼的电话终需挂断，他必定会彻夜守在托尼身边。  
天空是青灰色的，大片大片的乌云盘旋在城市遥远的一角，高楼大厦像尖刺穿入其中，却未曾将他们捅穿。昨天酝酿了一天的雨到底也没能降下来，它还在犹豫着。这让贾维斯不禁想起他第一次从警局把托尼带出来的那个清晨，朝阳还没来得及升起，天边仍是沉沉的紫罗兰色。在那片紫罗兰深处，藏着一条深红色的云朵，那就是朝阳将要升起的地方，若贾维斯有耐心凝神观看，势必会看到万丈光剑从那里冲出。  
他用他身上最后的一把零钱为托尼买了一杯咖啡、一盘三明治、两个甜甜圈和一块凤梨反转蛋糕。他想他会永远记得托尼坐在他的车里，贪婪愉快的把粘在手指上的凤梨酱舔进嘴里的样子。  
托尼似乎并不愿意见到贾维斯。两个警官押着他穿过走廊，路过贾维斯所在的等待室，透过门上的一方小窗子，贾维斯看到了托尼，但托尼飞快地别过头去，留给贾维斯一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。一个小时后贾维斯才被告知托尼已经换好衣服，正在大厅等他。贾维斯疑心托尼一定是故意慢吞吞地拖延时间，或许还在更衣室里透过镜子看着自己的脸犹豫着。这个念头好像一根针，在贾维斯最不设防的时间地点狠狠地刺了他一下，似乎不很疼，却让贾维斯失望、沮丧、颇感不值。  
贾维斯再次看到托尼的时候，托尼穿着被捕的那天穿的修身西装，笔直地站在大厅一株枝繁叶茂的夏威夷椰子的阴影中，双手绞在一起，手腕上挂着一个装了小件物品和文件的透明袋子。贾维斯慢慢地、小心翼翼的靠近托尼。  
看见贾维斯的那一刻，托尼先是露出一个风中残烛一般摇摇晃晃的笑容，接着坚定地大步走向贾维斯，微微张开手臂。  
贾维斯迎上托尼热烈的拥抱，即使托尼的袋子重重打在他背上也让他奇异的心满意足。贾维斯甚至不知道他期待这个拥抱期待了很久。托尼毛绒绒的脑袋靠在贾维斯的颈窝，止不住地轻轻颤抖，贾维斯以为他会抱怨或哭泣，但他只是轻声的命令贾维斯抱紧他，理所当然的姿态仿佛贾维斯的安慰是他不容怀疑的所有物。  
贾维斯决定他永远不会告诉托尼他在等待室中的那一个小时想过的一切。


	8. 负和博弈

这是一条黑漆漆、阴沉沉的贫街陋巷。弗莱迪站在巷口哀叹，对自己将去做的任务失望至极。她打量着墙上的涂鸦，跨过地上的空易拉罐，大步走上摇摇欲坠的铁楼梯，径直来到二楼最里面那扇门前。木门和纱网在她的摆弄下发出不堪重负的声响，然后，咔嗒一声过后，木门向里面弹开，露出一间浸在黑暗和灰尘中的小公寓。  
史蒂夫罗杰斯走上楼梯时，有些愉快地好奇于今天他的室友詹姆斯巴恩斯居然比他更早回家。“巴奇？”他推开门，把钥匙和几枚硬币扔进门边的碗里，发出一阵清脆的叮咚声。  
“下午好，罗杰斯先生。”弗莱迪大模大样的坐在沙发上，对罗杰斯露出一个美艳的笑容。  
罗杰斯抿紧嘴唇，似乎在思考如何回答。他的身体已经先于语言做出反应，他退到门边，把购物袋放在地上，双手在背后摸索着桌子下面的雨伞桶。但他什么也没摸到。  
“您是在找它吗？”弗莱迪眯起眼睛，笑得更开心了，从沙发垫子后面摸出一根沉重、光滑的棒球棍。  
“你是谁？”罗杰斯的瞳孔收紧了，他双手攥拳，愤怒地质问，“女士，您私闯民宅了。”  
“我叫弗莱迪，是一名律师。”弗莱迪甜甜的说，把棒球棍竖在两腿之间，绞紧了大腿夹住它。“我对您并无恶意，只有一个小小的请求，希望您能帮我个忙。”  
“抱歉，女士。”罗杰斯的态度软化了一些，他飞快地瞟了一眼弗莱迪夹着棒球棍的大腿。“但是我想不出像我这样……贫穷且瘦弱的人如何能帮到你这样的漂亮女士。”  
“相信我，只有你能帮我了。”弗莱迪说着，递给罗杰斯一台平板电脑。  
罗杰斯点亮了它。那是一段视频，似乎是一段公路的监控录像。看到那个画面的，罗杰斯的手立刻剧烈地颤抖起来，几乎要把平板电脑摔在地下。但他铁青色脸色，用另一只手点开了视频。  
公路一端驶来一辆摩托车，上面坐着两个男孩。开车的男孩带着头盔，看不清容貌，身后一个浅色头发、瘦小的男孩紧紧搂着他的腰，似乎在痛快地尖叫。摩托车并非直线行驶，而是在这一段路上来回逡巡，飞快的划着8字圈。后座上的男孩不时高喊、大笑，似乎在催促戴头盔的男孩。这时，一辆汽车，前面挂着耀眼的“斯塔克001”牌照，把这条小公路填得满满当当的，从对面飞驰而来。  
记忆为罗杰斯补充了那一瞬间的慢动作。他和巴奇目瞪口呆地看着那辆汽车冲过来，巴奇甚至让自己的手从车把手上脱了胶。车前灯让他们头晕目眩，但是预想的疼痛却没有到来，反而是一声尖锐的刹车声和一声巨响。巴奇赶忙调转车头，飞奔回声源：那辆汽车冲出公路，撞在几米外的一颗大树上，车头凹陷、车身变形，破碎的风挡玻璃撒了一地。副驾驶坐上的夫人满头鲜血，一动不动地歪在一边，似乎已经死了。而驾驶坐上的先生也被玻璃划伤，但他挣扎着想要推开车门爬出车外，看到两个肇事者靠近，便求他们救救他的妻子。  
“那女的活不成了。”巴奇脱下头盔，死死盯着汽车的残骸对罗杰斯说，他的声音剧烈的颤抖着。  
“那我们怎么办？我们杀了人，会坐牢的！”罗杰斯带着哭腔地对巴奇说。  
“我不知道。”巴奇绝望地说，“是我杀了她，我开的车……”但是一股奇怪的勇气从绝望中滋生出来，像是在淤泥中忽然绽放处一丛火焰的花。巴奇慢慢靠近还在挣扎着爬出车外的男人。接着，他抱起男人的头，狠狠地向方向盘砸去。  
罗杰斯仍能轻易地回想起他那时的尖叫声——他觉得他自己的耳膜永远的被那尖叫声撕破了，头骨碎裂的咯吱声伴随着尖叫声永远在破碎的耳膜中回荡。  
最后，罗杰斯捡起路边的一块石头，打碎了悬挂在他们头上的监控器，屏幕彻底黑了下去。  
“如何？”弗莱迪柔声问。“我觉得这里面这两个人看起来非常像您和您的舍友，我想我有必要让两位确认一下。”  
罗杰斯眯起眼睛，狠毒地瞪着弗莱迪。“你想要什么？”他声音嘶哑地说。  
“你知道，最近你们好像身陷另一桩杀人案。与你们同时在场的人，毫无疑问，就是这场，”弗莱迪指指平板电脑“‘事故’中两位死者的儿子，安东尼斯塔克。”  
“你想要什么？”罗杰斯又问。这次他的声音流畅了些，他抱起双臂，后退了一步。  
“据我所知，小斯塔克以为他父母死于一场‘事故’。你说如果我把这段视频发给他，会怎么样呢？”  
罗杰斯的瞳孔收缩了一点。“你不会。”他轻声说。  
“这取决于你是如何给那天电梯里的事情定性的了。”弗莱迪甜甜地笑起来，“一场事故、一场谋杀似乎不太可能，毕竟监控视频显示，你同伴的手接触了死者头部，就像小斯塔克的手碰到了关门键。所以，两场事故，还是两场谋杀？”  
罗杰斯顿了几秒。“事故。”他从牙缝里挤出声音。  
“太好了！”弗莱迪高高兴兴地说，“您介意现在对我讲讲那天在电梯里发生了什么吗？”  
弗莱迪回到办公室后，不必要地重复听了很多遍罗杰斯的供词。罗杰斯说的已经足够证明弗罗斯特女士的证词无效了，即便弗莱迪找不到巴恩斯也不会影响案件的走向。  
整个楼层空无一人，贾维斯此刻大概已经去了斯塔克大厦陪伴他的小委托人。弗莱迪贴在玻璃隔墙上看着公共区，青白色的灯光给那浅色木桌椅镀上一层金属光泽。不知是谁把空调关了，四月的寒气透过玻璃幕墙渗进来，弗莱迪抱紧了自己的肩膀，她的呼吸在光滑的玻璃隔墙上氤氲出一大团细细的雾。弗莱迪凝视着这团雾，在上面画了个问号。  
她不知道该如何处置那段揭示了托尼父母死亡真相的监控视频，她任那视频躺在平板里、平板躺在桌子上，好像这样就可以推开这烫手山芋。她本以为泽莫是一条死路，幻视却在那个人的云存储器中发现了这段出人意料的视频。有了它，收买罗杰斯和巴恩斯的工作确实一片坦途，但弗莱迪宁愿自己从来没有看过这段视频。  
这样她或许就不需要像现在这样，在揭开托尼最痛的伤口和欺瞒他之间做选择。  
她跟随贾维斯工作三年，之前作为检察官工作得更久。她自认已经作过太多卑鄙的勾当，见识过太多无耻的行径，却从没有一次像是现在这样让她犹豫不决。似乎不管她如何抉择，不是把一个涉世未深的青年推进怀疑和欺骗的陷阱，就是打碎一场体面的追念、刺伤一颗还未痊愈的心。  
弗莱迪慢慢走到办公桌前，把玩着那台平板电脑。所以她讨厌小孩、讨厌年轻人，喜欢那些已经能熟练运用各种面具和手段的成年人。她这么嘟囔着，登陆进入一个匿名邮箱，把视频发给托尼。

“晚上好，斯塔克先生。”佩珀波兹抱着圣十的收购可行性报告走进来，把托尼点的咖啡放在托尼手边。“您的邮箱里刚刚发来一份匿名邮件，没有标题，含有一个视频附件。您现在看一下吗？”  
“先不了，记一个待办事项，明天审判之后我再看。”托尼蜷缩在宽大的转椅里，双手捂脸，他的声音闷闷地从指缝里传来。“我现在没有心情处理新项目。”  
“好的先生。您要的圣十的收购案我拿来了，您要现在看吗？”佩珀犹豫着问。  
“看啊，放这里吧。”托尼拿开手，兴致盎然地看着佩珀把文件放在桌子上。“这算是我最近能想到最好的事情之一了。”  
佩珀忍不住哼了一声。“我表示怀疑，斯塔克先生。”她激烈地补充道：“斯塔克集团的法律部门集结了大量业内顶尖且熟悉军工业、机械、科研等专业领域的优秀律师，完全能满足日常需要。此次请圣十律所也主要看重它在后期公关方面更有经验，但是从专业水平上，依我看来，圣十整体低于公司法律部。收购圣十实在不是高性价比之选，也毫无必要。”  
托尼点点头，受到鼓励的佩珀有些得意地继续下去：“况且圣十目前经营状态良好，且无意与集团合并，因此价格不太好谈，如果强行收购必然会导致公司资金大量流失。”  
托尼十指相对，抵着下巴，思索着说：“那在法律部找几个信得过的人，去查一下圣十的案子，照他们的作风，重点看看取证程序，仔细查肯定能查出问题。没有问题也可以制造一些，那就找一些老案子。让他们停业接受审查，贾维斯现在经济亏空严重，那几个合伙人也不像是能贡献多少的样子，圣十撑不了几个月。那时候我们不仅可以收购，价格也好看。”托尼转过椅子，得意地对佩珀露齿一笑。“我相信你的组织能力，不要让任何人发现，好吗？到时候我们不仅可以得到一个独立律所，还能得到贾维斯。”  
佩珀目瞪口呆地看着托尼，她蓝绿色的眼睛里闪动着惊恐和失望。“这可不是得到他，先生，而是打碎了他的心。”


	9. 审判前夜

托尼欢快地跑进门廊，手里攥着一个齿轮驱动的小机关盒。往常这个时候他父亲的老管家埃德温贾维斯会把他抱到浴室，给他洗澡、换衣服，然后带他到餐厅等待晚餐。但今天埃德温似乎不在，而安娜也不见人影。托尼悄悄走进门厅，深金色的阳光从两侧的高窗中漏下来，在楼梯前汇聚成一块明亮的光斑。这是一天中托尼最喜欢的时候，那块光斑总是让他有种站在聚光灯下的快乐。托尼跳进光斑中，四周直射的阳光让他的眼睛有些刺痛，不过那并不能阻拦他眯起眼睛，面对着大门露出一个甜美的笑容。  
大门吱呀一声推开了——埃德温站在门边，目瞪口呆地看着门厅中央的托尼。在他身后，两个西装革履的男人走进来，对小托尼露出蛇一般的笑容。  
“抱歉，先生们——”埃德温忙不迭地挡住托尼，对客人陪笑着。  
“下午好，先生们。欢迎来到斯塔克宅。”托尼响亮地打断了埃德温，他张开双臂，笑容立刻变得热情、得体却并不殷切，正像是霍华德通常会摆出的那种样子。“客厅就在左侧，请自便。”他指指左边第一个，接着转向埃德温，声音柔和且不容置疑：“贾维斯，请带我去更衣。”  
“他们是谁？”托尼在埃德温脱掉他污迹斑斑的运动衫时问。  
“他们……算是先生的朋友，少爷。”埃德温说。  
托尼哼了一声。  
“您做的很好了，少爷，我马上叫安娜带您去洗澡。我需要去招待客人。”埃德温柔声宽慰道。  
“父亲这时应该还在公司，即便他知道了，也不会很快赶到。”托尼坚定地说。“我不会让你一个人被他们刁难。我会去接待他们。”  
埃德温轻轻笑起来。“那是我的工作，少爷。而且我会看顾好自己不被刁难的。”  
“父亲说，敌人就像鬣狗。”托尼缓慢且认真地说，“它们只懂得三件事：腐肉、装腔作势和媚上欺下。”  
埃德温微笑着叹了口气。“看来我说什么也不能改变您的决定了。”他用一块热毛巾给托尼擦脸，给他穿上一套小西装——深蓝色条纹的西装，上面钉着银丝镂刻竹叶纹样的方扣子——抱着他回到客厅。  
“家父正在外办公，劳烦您二位久等了。”托尼爬上霍华德常用的那张椅子，客气而冷淡地说。他拒绝了贾维斯把他抱到椅子上的提议，多花了几十秒才爬上去，托尼怀疑那两个人现在发出的轻轻嗤笑声正是这举动的后果，但他必须如此。“埃德温，请去迎接我父亲吧。”他说。  
埃德温迟疑的目光在托尼和两位客人之间来回游荡，站在原处一动不动。  
“请务必去迎接我父亲。”托尼严厉地说。  
埃德温无声的鞠了一躬，离开会客室。  
气氛立刻变得不同：两位客人对视一眼，露出一模一样的不怀好意的笑容，而托尼则觉得如芒刺背，他不得不抓紧了椅子扶手维持自己挺直腰板的姿势。  
“那么，安东尼奥少爷。”其中一人咯咯笑着说，“您真是个了不起的小孩。”  
托尼冷淡地点点头。“由衷感谢您的赞扬。不过，您来弊府有何贵干？”  
“我们是老实本分的生意人，少爷，当然是谈生意。”另一个人油滑地说。  
生意对托尼来说还是个新鲜词，托尼咬紧嘴唇，迷茫在他眼睛里一闪而过，然后被他妥帖地收好。“哦？是公司的新项目吗？”  
两个人笑得更开心了。“算是吧，少爷。贵公司最近有开展新项目的意向吗？”  
托尼天真地笑了笑。“这么说，两位是科技公司的人咯？贵公司是主攻哪个领域的项目呢？”  
“实际上，我们并非科技公司。”第一个人轻声说，看到托尼挑起眉毛，他谦卑地低下头，声音里却傲慢十足：“我们从事人力生意。”  
托尼的表情恢复了冷淡。“那也许吧。或许我们会需要更多‘人力生意’。”  
“您的父亲会需要我们的。”另一个人阴沉地笑着说。“还希望少爷在令尊面前为我们美言几句。”  
托尼歪着头，迟疑地打量着他们。“或许两位可以向我介绍一下你们的生意。”  
两人相视一笑。他们说起他们在整个美国，尤其是纽约的千千万万个兄弟，这些人平时分散在各处，平时仿佛消失在人海中，但他们就在你身边，只要他们两人一声令下，便会站出来的做任何被命令的事。那么既然分散得到处都是，如何在有需要时迅速找到他们，保证命令传达的时效性？我们拥有自己独特的通讯方式，它传播范围广泛且非常醒目，只要是我们的兄弟便不会错过。那么会不会被其他人误读或窃取你们的信息？我们相信这种概率非常小，因为在他们工作之初，都会接受一系列严格的培训，保证我们的通讯方式得到正确的理解且不会泄露。但是如果泄露会怎么样呢？相信我，少爷，那将是像您这样生活在温室中的花朵无法想象的严苛惩罚……那，你们会为我父亲做什么呢？一些需要花点力气才能完成的辛苦活，一些靠轻轻松松地谈生意做不到的活。  
托尼还有许多问题想问。但是霍华德大步冲进客厅，打断了这场小小的寒暄。“晚上好，我的朋友们。”他大声说，和两位客人热切地握手，示意跟进来的埃德温抱走托尼。  
“您表现得很好，托尼少爷。”埃德温把托尼放在餐厅里，亲密地对他说。  
当天晚上，托尼昏昏欲睡地躺在他柔软温暖的被子里，等待妈妈给他讲睡前故事时，霍华德拎着他的童话书，轻手轻脚地走进来。霍华德还穿着回家时的那一身西装，领带松松垮垮挂在脖子上，身上带着香烟、红酒和烹饪过度的千层面的味道。  
“爸爸？”托尼从被窝里支起身子，睡眼惺忪地问。  
霍华德坐在他身边，揉揉托尼的小脑袋。“今天我来给你讲睡前故事。”霍华德对哄儿子睡觉显然不太熟悉，虽然玛丽亚再三叮嘱过，他还是忘记了昨天的故事讲到哪里，于是随便打开童话书的某一页开始干巴巴地念起来。  
这是托尼梦寐以求的时刻：他的父亲放下工作，腾出宝贵的时间哄他睡觉。尽管他的声音枯燥无味，也不像是玛丽亚那样会在读书时扮演童话里的人物，更不会靠近他，把他搂在怀里，他还是觉得幸福异常。托尼幻想着霍华德像玛丽亚那样哄他，心不在焉地听着，很快就慢慢闭上眼睛。  
“那么，今天下午那两个客人，你和他们聊了什么？”最后，霍华德合上书，缓慢地问。他的身体前倾，深棕色的眼睛紧紧盯着托尼，语气是与他缓慢的声音不符的严肃和急切。  
托尼猛地清醒过来，他的手在被子下面攥紧了睡衣下摆，瞪大眼睛回望着霍华德。托尼想了一会，慢慢开始叙述那些对话。  
托尼讲的几乎一字不差，有时还会询问霍华德某些他所疑惑的地方。霍华德认真地听着，不时给出几句评论。“胡扯，他们哪有那么多人……他们的夸夸其谈你只能信三成……没错，我非要跟他们合作不可，不然会有别人找他们对付我。”  
托尼沉默而惊恐地瞪着霍华德。  
“你做的很好，宝贝。简直是超常发挥。这才是一个斯塔克该做的事。”霍华德安慰地笑了笑，再一次揉揉托尼的头。“现在睡吧。晚安，我的宝贝！”他在托尼头上烙下轻柔的一吻，离开了托尼的睡房。  
但是托尼的夜晚却并不能安宁。他躺在柔软的被子里，反复思考今天待客的每一个细节，对话中的每一个字和每一个最细微的神情。经过霍华德的询问，他才知道他要学习的东西太多了，但是这其中有一项，他发现他似乎小有天赋：谈判。托尼的小拳头攥紧了被子，内心无比坚定：他会不断去学习并抓紧一切时间锻炼，得到父亲更多的赞誉，直到……直到……  
那时的托尼从未想到过他的期许竟不能实现。尽管他乐于尝试和锻炼，从那之后，他的机会竟然少的可怜。大宅就像荒废了一般鲜少再有客人到来，而他就算是跑遍公司的任何一个角落，都不能做出让霍华德赞赏的惊人之举。  
不过托尼还是长大了，重新回到斯塔克大厦，甚至摇摇晃晃的坐上霍华德曾经的位子，比所有人以为得更加茁壮和熟练。  
托尼环顾四周，看着落地窗外几乎与地平线融为一体的太阳。快要熄灭的太阳像是一颗红宝石，镶嵌在城市海岸线的圈起的戒指上，让整个办公室都融化在一片影影绰绰的深红色光芒中。他在等待另一个谈判对象出场。

贾维斯出现的时候，托尼躺在转椅上，无聊得快要睡着了。“真高兴你最终还是来了，贾维斯先生。”他翻了个白眼，愉快地讽刺道。  
“我以为你要我来是因为今天晚上睡不着。”贾维斯温柔地看着托尼。“不过看来我多虑了。”  
“确实应该睡不着的，”托尼装模做样地认同道，“但是想到你要来，我觉得有你陪着睡一会也无妨。”  
托尼和贾维斯同声笑起来。年轻人清亮的笑声像是一条溪流在房间中流淌，漫过贾维斯身旁。  
“那么，你今天还打算告诉我什么跟案件有关的事情吗？”等笑声停下来，贾维斯坐在托尼对面问道。  
“关于案件，我还想补充的就是我真的真的愿意做一切事情只要它快快结束。”托尼咯咯笑着说。“不，今天暂时不谈案子，我只是想要找你聊聊天。你要吃点什么吗？我知道有一家非常棒的法国餐厅，即使半夜他们也送外卖。——哦，无意冒犯，不过希望你作为一个英国人不反感法国菜。”  
贾维斯挑起眉毛。“还有不超过十个小时就要审判了。一般这个时候，我不是在睡觉就是为了明天的审判通宵工作。”他轻柔地说，显然没费心思掩盖他声音里的不赞同。  
“大事临头，不应该把自己搞得那么紧张。就像一张准备杀敌的弓箭，总是把弓弦绷得太紧会让它在下一次受力的时候断掉。”托尼拿起手机，摆弄了一会，“我们现在需要做的就是放空脑子，放松心态，忘记明天的审判。还是吃日本料理吧，那些寿司和甜点即使冷掉也很好吃。”  
“好吧。”贾维斯扶着额头，诧异又欣喜地看着他的小委托人，发现托尼时时刻刻都可能做出惊人之举。“我从没想过我们的最后十个小时会这样度过。来的路上我准备了一肚子宽慰你的话，还有不计其数的对付更糟糕的真相的方案，我真高兴最后我用不上它们。”  
托尼灿烂地笑着眨眨眼睛。“看着我，你不需要任何提前准备的东西。”  
托尼眼中闪动着的那个金圈，在他眯起眼睛笑着的时候暗淡成迷离的深琥珀色，牢牢箍住贾维斯的喉咙，几乎让他窒息。半晌之后，他用唱歌一样的语调说：“就像在风中侧听的鹿，你让我茫然不顾一切，先生，你有与众不同的眼睛。”  
托尼的手攀上贾维斯放在桌子上的手。“我猜这个句子应该别有深意吧？”  
贾维斯叹了口气。“你一定是没看我给你买的那几本书。”  
托尼大笑着扒开一大摞文件——那一摞文件哗啦一声翻到在桌子上，铺开了一桌雪白——抽出一个纸袋。“不如你读给我听。我喜欢听见人的声音。”  
贾维斯站起身接过托尼递过来的纸袋。他发誓他从未想过窥探托尼的公司机密，但是圣十收购案的可行性报告跃入他的视野，他反倒庆幸这个冥冥中的预告。像一盆被迎头泼了一盆冷水，看着托尼的眼睛时产生的柔软而涌动着的茫然一寸寸冻成冰，深深戳进贾维斯胸膛。那贯穿的伤口被冰封，他并不立刻觉得疼痛，只是刺骨的冷。然后，看着托尼笑眯眯地等着他念书，疼痛才铺天盖地、势不可挡的爆发出来，让他只想弯下腰去抵抗。  
贾维斯最终啪地合上书。“我们还是来说说案子吧。”他僵硬地说。  
“既然你这么想讨论案子的话，大律师，告诉我现在我可能面临的最坏的结果是什么？”托尼躺回转椅上，锐利地盯着贾维斯。  
“判过失杀人罪。坐牢，恐怕还有罚款。”贾维斯公事公办地说。  
“可不可以申请居家监禁？”  
“可以，先生。但是这样的判决会对公司和您今后的事业造成极大的负面影响，我会尽力避免这种情况发生。”贾维斯说，他感觉他的力气在他熟悉的领域中一丝一缕的恢复。“而且即便居家监禁通过，您也必须在监狱中服役一段时间，长短视刑期而定。这段时间内您将暴露在毫无保护的环境中，不管今次事件陷害您的是谁，都不会放过这个伤害您的机会。”  
托尼垂下眼睛，长长的睫毛在他脸上投下让人难以捉摸的阴影。他绝不能让监禁这样的事情发生，在刚刚莫名其妙地在贾维斯面前输了一城之后。他甚至不知道刚才他在什么地方冒犯了贾维斯让他的态度忽然转冷。他本来还有些相信即便自己坐牢，即便自己那些肮脏下流的小念头被贾维斯知道也无妨，但现在他不那么确定了。  
托尼知道自己必须想出某种办法——但是一股裹挟着委屈的怒火瞬间席卷了他。为什么总是这样？为什么总是在他以为无限接近成功之时功亏一篑？天知道他是多么想有一次，哪怕这一生只有一次，什么东西放在他的掌心，他毋需殚精竭虑、毋需不择手段便可以保证那样东西不会流失？“但是你说过你会保护我，我们会赢的！”托尼大声控诉道。“你现在还能保证吗？”  
有一瞬间贾维斯似乎被托尼的爆发击倒了。“我不确定，先生。”他痛苦地说，向前探身想去握住托尼的手，但托尼一甩手挥开了贾维斯的手。  
“如果你不确定，我不勉强你。”托尼说，背对着贾维斯，不让他看到自己脸上无法掩饰的愤怒、失望和委屈。“我接受任何你为我争取到的结局。只要你明天陪我站到最后一刻，我已经心满意足了。”  
“我也并非铁石心肠，先生，你知道我看到你受伤也会于心不忍。”  
托尼残忍地哼了一声。“谢谢你的于心不忍，贾维斯。”但是托尼知道，他刚刚经历了一场前所未有的大惨败。


	10. 在法庭上

贾维斯和托尼坐在车里，远远地看着法院大楼。这栋浅灰色的建筑看上去高耸异常，俨然一座崭新光洁的巴别塔，塔脚下围满了闻腥而来的苍蝇。  
“过一会走过去的时候什么也别说。稍微低一点头，但不要显得愧疚。要尽量平静、从容但低调。”贾维斯递给托尼一副墨镜，叮嘱道。  
托尼深吸了一口气，接过墨镜。他是这里的新鲜人，不管是面对法官还是面对记者。他从来不缺乏应对公众、舆论和规矩的教育，但此刻他仍然感到了那种来自他无法控制的强大力量的压迫感——这种力量如此巨大，轻易便将他所有的准备抛趁得一文不名。  
贾维斯拍拍托尼的肩膀，对他露出一个微弱的笑容。“准备好了吗？我们该走了。”

“当我们看到儿童在草地上奔跑，我们微笑、羡慕的叹息；当我们看到他们在草地上跌倒，我们不由自主地上前扶起他们、安慰他们。面对婴幼儿，人们常常会产生爱护之心，这是刻在基因中的本能的善良。这种善良也被写进了法律，于是我们有了《儿童保护法》。但是即便如此，仍有人铤而走险，将婴儿残忍的杀害。”弗罗斯特女士深情地对陪审团控诉道，几位年长的女士专注地看着她，点头附和。  
“弗罗斯特女士倾向于把保护婴儿称之为一种本能，但是，我更倾向于认为它是一种高贵的美德。美德，意味着保如何正确的保护婴儿这种举动需要培养。就像新手父母们总是对啼哭不止或跌跤的孩子束手无策，作为一个年轻人，在面对危急情况的婴儿时，或许最本能的反应是——一片空白。”贾维斯冷静地说，“他们不知道自己怎么做才能最好的解决危机，不知道怎样才能让婴儿不受伤害。这也是我的委托人安东尼斯塔克所面临的困境。”  
“实际上，我非常怀疑斯塔克先生是否真的处在这种困境之中。众所周知，他是个天才，有过人的思维能力和反应能力。这或许是一件好事，但在本案中，这种过于发达的思维和反应能力如果搭配上他惯常的品行不端、玩世不恭、毫无责任感和家族遗传的冷血，就必然导致灾难性的后果。”弗罗斯特女士说。  
让贾维斯大跌眼镜的是，陪审团中竟有人对家族遗传的冷血这种说法频频点头。“有些人会误以为研发武器并投资于军用建设是发国难财和冷血的表现。但实际上，我们不得不承认的是，现在我们享受的和平极大地归功于斯塔克先生的父亲和他的产业。霍华德斯塔克先生是一名真正的爱国者，而如果安东尼斯塔克先生从他父亲身上继承了什么，那毫无疑问将是这种爱国之心和一腔热血。”  
“然而，斯塔克先生却在怀着对国家的热爱同时，目睹一名婴儿穿过电梯，依然按下关门键，将婴儿惨无人道地杀害。”  
“斯塔克先生与丧生的婴儿搭乘了同一班电梯，这却并不能说明他就是杀害婴儿的元凶。”贾维斯说。“我方有足够的证据证明斯塔克先生无辜。”  
贾维斯的证人们依次走上证人席，接受贾维斯和弗罗斯特女士的轮番询问。这是一场漫长的车轮战，托尼见证了弗罗斯特女士一开始笔直的站在桌子前，然后慢慢地向桌子靠去，最后抱着双臂倚着桌子站着。托尼听见陪审团中传来被压抑着的打呵欠的声音，他自己也感到焦躁和厌倦。证人们的每一句话他都听过许多遍了，而他可以肯定，贾维斯听得更多，他知道贾维斯有个小本子记下了证人的每一句话，贾维斯曾彻夜研读它们就像研读法律条文，然后把它们写成发言稿发给每一个证人。而现在贾维斯依然紧紧盯着证人，机敏的对每一句话做出反应，挺直腰板在法官面前申辩。他的同盟尚且如此，托尼自觉也没有理由松懈，于是他在椅子里坐的更端正了些，重现调整脸上的表情让它看起来正像贾维斯所要求的那样，无辜、镇定且顺从。  
“下面，我需要请我的委托人，安东尼斯塔克先生接受提问。”送走了最后一位证人，贾维斯忽然转向托尼。他的声音强健有力，却像一把大锤几乎把托尼打到。托尼睁大眼睛惊慌地看着贾维斯，但贾维斯安慰、沉着地向他点点头，请他上台。等到托尼坐在证人席上时，他深吸了一口气，已经恢复了镇定，重新戴上贾维斯再三要求的表情。  
宣誓后，贾维斯提出了他的第一个问题。“我想请斯塔克先生陈述一下案发当天电梯内的情形。”  
“那两个男孩是在13楼进入电梯。他们走进来，我就退到角落里，他们也站在另一个角落里。我和他们没有交谈，但他们自己在说话。婴儿在四楼爬进来，我们都没有太在意。之后电梯在每一层都停下来了，每当电梯停下，婴儿都想要爬出去，但我们什么也没做，直到那两个男孩提议把婴儿送回四楼，我同意了，于是他们按下四楼，我们返回。电梯在四楼打开时，婴儿没有像之前几次开门那样立刻要爬出去，而是等了一会，才开始爬。但是电梯门就在婴儿爬出去一半的时候关闭了。我们都站得太远了，冲过去按下开门键的时候已经太迟了。电梯门直接把那孩子拦腰截断。我们都吓呆了，那两个男孩开始尖叫，而那个婴儿的下半身还在抽动。”  
“所以你是说，”弗罗斯特女士敏锐地瞪着托尼，打断道，“在电梯关门、婴儿被害之前你们谁都没有按下电梯键？”  
托尼一脸空白地望着弗罗斯特女士，似乎被她问住了。他看了一眼贾维斯，才说：“我想那两个男孩按到了开门键，但那已经没有用了，因为早在按键之前，电梯门就已经碰到婴儿。”  
弗罗斯特女士露出一个意味深长的笑容。“法官大人，请求播放如下一段视频作为证据。”她播放了与托尼一同在电梯中的两个男孩的采访视频。罗杰斯言之凿凿地控诉托尼按下电梯关门键、他们看着婴儿死去多么心痛和悲伤地声音在法庭上回荡。“这两位男孩与斯塔克先生搭乘了同一部电梯，目睹了斯塔克行凶的整个过程。斯塔克甚至煞费心机地伪装成意外事故的样子以此脱罪。”  
“不，我没有过去按关门键！”托尼大声申辩道，但是法官只是瞟了他一眼让他肃静，看起来他对托尼的陈述丝毫不信。  
“意外事故并非伪装，而是电梯中发生的事实。斯塔克先生的同事足以证明斯塔克先生完全没有虐待或谋杀婴儿的念头，而他的心理医生也可以证明，在案件发生不久前，斯塔克先生由于痛失亲人处在精神敏感期，难以对危急情况做出及时正确的判断。”贾维斯的声音低沉下去，他的目光逐一扫过陪审团成员的脸，“对于这样有过悲惨经历而造成心理创伤的可怜人，他们或许行为不当，但真正能拯救他们的不是审判与惩罚，而是救治。”  
“或许慌乱之中错按了电梯键不是什么错误，但是因此杀害一名婴儿并且以自己的心理疾病为推脱一定是可耻的违法行为。”弗罗斯特女士傲然地说。  
“弗罗斯特女士坚持斯塔克先生故意按下关门键致使婴儿死亡，而证据仅仅是两名目击者的一段采访，这样的证词效力似乎并不强。我注意到这两位男孩，史蒂文罗杰斯和詹姆斯巴恩斯也在证人名单中，为何不请他们现场为我们描述事发当时的情形？”  
“我们无需浪费时间向证人提问——法官大人，我请求播放电梯内的完整监控视频作为证据。”弗罗斯特女士说，从包中掏出一只优盘。  
“反对！”贾维斯激烈地说，他猛地站起来，瞪着弗罗斯特女士，放空了几秒之后才找回声音：“弗罗斯特女士并未在物证说明中提及此段视频！”  
法官看着弗罗斯特女士，没有理会贾维斯的申诉：“允许播放。”  
法庭上鸦雀无声。所有人都伸长了脖子看着投影屏幕，有些怀疑地眯起眼睛，企图找出隐藏在其中的蛛丝马迹；有些人带着玩味的笑容，等着看托尼的丑行。从开庭以来一直没有断过的咳嗽声和呼哧呼哧的喘气声此刻也消隐无踪。  
这是一段无声视频，画面从闪烁着雪花的蓝屏跳到色彩暗淡的监控内景，电梯门慢慢滑开，托尼走进来。几十秒后，两个男孩也走进电梯。男孩们在托尼对面停下来，而托尼也转过身抱着手臂面对男孩。他们似乎在交谈，尽管托尼的手臂从来没有放下来，身子也始终靠着电梯扶手，两个男孩却轻快地打着手势，似乎交谈得相当愉快。又过了接近两分钟，电梯门再一次打开的时候，婴儿慢慢爬进来。  
婴儿的出场吸引了所有人的注意力。托尼缩着头，一脸厌恶地退回到电梯一角，尽可能地远离婴儿，就像那孩子身上带着什么病毒。而那两个男孩则凑上去，金发男孩单膝跪下想要逗弄那孩子，被棕发男孩拉起来。他们退到一个不贴近婴儿的安全距离，叽叽喳喳地交谈着观察婴儿。  
正如托尼所说，他们没有交谈，在那两个男孩转向托尼之前，托尼所做的的一切都只是抱着双臂贴着墙角站着，试图把自己塞进那个角落里。忽然金发男孩罗杰斯转身对托尼说了一句话，托尼点点头，但依然站在那里一动不动。棕发男孩按下了四楼，电梯开始慢慢爬升。直到电梯停在四楼、婴儿等了一会开始往外爬的时候，视频还与托尼的描述一致。接着，电梯门开始慢慢合拢，屏幕忽然闪动一下，就看到托尼猛冲到门口按下关门键。而两个男孩他们和托尼换了位置，挤在电梯一角尖叫着瞪着还在蠕动的婴儿。  
陪审团中传来一阵轻柔而让人毛骨悚然的吸气声，像是一双长满羽毛的巨大翅膀从每个人头顶上掠过。托尼难以置信地盯着已经黑下去地屏幕，目瞪口呆。“这不是真的。”他喃喃地说，“不是这样的！”  
“您是在对‘监控事实’提出质疑吗，斯塔克先生？”弗罗斯特女士挑起眉，阴险地问。陪审团中有人发出嗤嗤的笑声。  
“反对，法官大人。”贾维斯马上反驳道，“我有充分的理由怀疑这段视频的真实性。请回看婴儿到达四层后开始爬出电梯的那一段，视频有明显的信号干扰，在这不足一秒的时间内，斯塔克先生冲到门口而两个男孩站到了斯塔克先生刚才的位置。这些动作不可能在如此短暂的瞬间完成，因此我怀疑此处有剪辑的嫌疑，我请求视频鉴定专家对该视频进行审查——”  
“反对，法官大人，这段视频由警局直接提交给检察院，我方律师或委托人从未直接接手过这段视频，我方可以列举证据证明我方并未对视频做出剪辑和修改。”弗罗斯特女士对贾维斯露出一个宽容、同情的笑容，继续说道：“另外，人在危急时刻爆发出的力量是无穷的，紧张、恐惧和肾上腺素，让看似不可能的举动成为可能，我想这样的例子并不少见。我相信贾维斯先生的判断有一定的道理，但是那仍是在相信安东尼斯塔克先生对他的陈述的基础上做出的假设。恐怕我们并不能保证斯塔克先生对贾维斯先生保持了诚实。”  
“他已经说了他所能说出的一切事实！”贾维斯指着托尼，怒道，他感到有一团火焰在他体内横冲直撞，让他从内灼到外、从内痛到外。“如果你能仔细听取斯塔克先生的同事和医生们的证词，就能发现他诚实，正直，没有任何杀害一名素不相识的儿童的动机——”  
但是贾维斯发现没有人在听他的话。媒体、听众和陪审团，甚至于站在他对面的弗罗斯特女士，他们的目光直接掠过了他，交汇在他身后的托尼身上。他怀疑托尼还能不能承受住这样的毒辣的目光。他猛地转过身，看到托尼放弃了端正的坐姿，从座位上滑下来一点，翘起腿，手臂搁在膝盖上，十指指尖相对挡住了垂下的头。似乎托尼已经放弃了辩护、放弃了他。  
贾维斯瞪着托尼，他几乎无法控制自己的表情：脸色涨红，头发根根竖立，鼻孔因为愤怒而剧烈地翕动，疑惑和失措的眼神里还残留着愤慨和狂乱。他已经不顾自己颜面尽失，毫无礼仪可言，但他要向托尼要一个真相。  
但是托尼看着他，面无表情，棕色的眼睛如同深不见底的井。“现在，在这里我把一切都交给了你。所以信我。或把我送进监狱。”托尼的眼睛这么告诉他。  
贾维斯当然不能把他送进监狱。他之前不明白，现在，他终于明白他为何毫不犹豫地一脚踏进着泥潭，为何心跳如狂，又是为何在明白地看到了圣十的收购案之后虽然像是被冻住了却仍怀着那点隐秘的盼望，盼望仍可以握着托尼的手，从两个人挨着的地方解冻。他爱他。他怎么能眼睁睁看着、又亲手把爱人推进苦难？

“斯塔克先生，请听我说！”贾维斯抓住飞快逃出法庭的托尼。案件陷入僵局，贾维斯要求了休庭，人群裹挟着嘈杂的议论声在他们身后鱼贯而出，绕过他们而分流，消失在法院大楼错综复杂的走廊里。  
托尼挑起眉，不动声色地从贾维斯手中挣脱出来。“弗莱迪在等着你呢。”他低声说，抬头示意贾维斯看站在一处隐蔽的转角的阴影中的女士。然后，在贾维斯分神的一瞬间，他像一颗露珠从贾维斯身上滑落，投入佩珀、罗德和斯坦的臂弯。  
“上午好，弗莱迪。”贾维斯勉强挤出一个笑容，不无失望地对弗莱迪说。  
弗莱迪扫了他一眼，决定忽略他的失魂落魄。“昨天夜里我从罗杰斯和巴恩斯手里拿到了新的供词，但我联系不上你。”说着，弗莱迪把一叠文件塞到贾维斯手里。“摘要和辩护词我都写好了，如果你想不到该说什么，照着上面念也行。”  
贾维斯飞快地翻看着口供。“我爱你，弗莱迪。你真是救了我的命——”他窒息般地说。  
弗莱迪哼了一声，但她的脸色明显缓和下来。“又来了。少给我灌这些迷魂汤。你一定要传唤罗杰斯和巴恩斯作证，凡是口供上划重点的地方都可以仔细问，他们的证词是对斯塔克有利的。”弗莱迪急匆匆地补充道。“还有，弗罗斯特提供的监控视频是剪辑过的，我找了原视频还有一份证明视频剪辑过的材料——”  
“太好了，弗罗斯特的视频几乎是他们能拿的出来的最重的证据了——”  
“幻视锁定了修改视频的终端和一些视频剪辑素材，在供词的最后几页。这些证据可以推翻弗罗斯特的证据。”弗莱迪说。  
“只要我把原视频提交给法官就可以了。”贾维斯满意地说。  
弗莱迪犹豫了一下。“原视频中有一段我无法解释……”  
她给贾维斯播放了视频。托尼看着电梯门斩断婴儿，靠着电梯墙壁滑坐在地上，半仰着头呆呆地瞪着婴儿还在抽动的尸体，他的脸完全暴漏在监控和两个男孩面前。巴恩斯忽然上前走了一步，似乎对托尼说了些什么。托尼空茫茫的眼睛慢慢转向他，在几秒钟的空白之后，托尼彻底爆发了。他挣扎着想要站起来，但无力的双腿背叛了他，他只是向着两个男孩挪动了一些。他的双手像风车一样疯狂地挥舞着，神情痛苦狰狞地对两个男孩大喊大叫，握紧的双拳似乎就要打在巴恩斯身上。罗杰斯张开双臂保护着巴恩斯，退到电梯门口，在电梯到达13楼后冲出电梯。  
“看起来斯塔克先生和这两个孩子挺不对付的。”贾维斯皱着眉，沉吟着说。  
“恐怕‘不对付’这个词有点轻了。”弗莱迪沉重地说，“玛丽亚和霍华德斯塔克是为了避开他们超速且违章驾驶的摩托车才出了车祸，斯塔克夫人直接死亡，而巴恩斯亲手杀了斯塔克先生。”  
贾维斯猛地后退一步，靠在冰凉的大理石墙上，茫然地瞪着弗莱迪。  
“幻视追查泽莫时找到了当时事故路段的监控视频，我这才找到了罗杰斯和巴恩斯，逼他们说出真相。”弗莱迪说，“但是我猜小斯塔克并不知道他父母死亡的真相，泽莫那里的程序日志显示这段视频是加密的且之前从来没有播放过。”  
“但是先生在电梯里的行为……就像他知道了父母是被他们杀害的，在确认了他们的身份之后想要报复。”贾维斯疲惫地说。  
弗莱迪点点头。“这不应该。昨天夜里，我把车祸的监控视频匿名发给小斯塔克，但是他一直没有打开。他应该到目前为止都不知道。”  
贾维斯捂着脸，在指缝间看着循环播放的电梯监控视频。“我不知道该不该感谢你一下子给我灌了这么大量的信息。”他干笑着说。  
“管他呢。现在这段监控视频怎么办？”弗莱迪翻了个白眼，说。她刚刚成功把贾维斯拖下水，现在心满意足，终于打算专注于托尼的案子。  
“就……先把先生还没有失控之前的部分截出来……对，就到他的脸可以清楚地在监控里看到这里。”贾维斯让自己冷静下来，指挥道。  
看着弗莱迪把剪辑好的视频发给他，数据下载的那个不停跳动的小小的绿色箭头让他在过去十几个小时中大起大落的心情一点点沉淀下来。“我发现我爱上他了，弗莱迪。”贾维斯忽然说。  
弗莱迪笑起来。她的眼睛笑得弯弯的，眯成一条愉快的弧线，这让她看起来年轻靓丽。“你又不是现在才爱上他的。你爱了他很久了。”  
贾维斯目瞪口呆：“你什么时候知道的？”  
弗莱迪狡黠地歪歪头。“你遇见他的第一天，我们讨论辩论方案，你说你相信他，又坚持要找到真相的时候。关心则乱，逻辑错误。”她咯咯笑着，点着贾维斯的胸口。  
“再一次地，没了你我该怎么活。”贾维斯如释重负地说，换来弗莱迪一个鼓励的拥抱。


	11. 贾维斯的胜利

休庭时间结束了，贾维斯护送托尼走进法庭。  
佩珀目送着她的上司的身影消失在高大木门的阴影中，一股难以言喻的担忧和挫败感攫住了她。“我想我之前的想法的确太单纯了。”她对弗莱迪说。“在平白无事时假设一些事情并用道德和理性去分析该怎么做，和挣扎在漩涡中想要抓住一个自己在乎的人完全不同。我要学的东西太多、太多了。”  
弗莱迪宽容地对她笑了笑，她的好心情还没有消退。“你还年轻，小姐。别对自己的太苛刻。”  
佩珀摇摇头。“我能做的太少了，少到我似乎并不能胜任这个职位。我要是能……”她偷偷看了弗莱迪一眼，讪笑着吞下了要说出口的话。  
弗莱迪第一次转过头认真打量着这个姑娘。她的脸比第一次见面时清瘦了些，颧骨上的雀斑和红晕因此更加突出。但是她已经学会了时刻保持完美的妆容，头发不再从辫子里散落出来，光滑得像一颗栗子。她像是一棵因为长得太快而现得有些细瘦的小树，弗莱迪欣喜于这样的长势。“那不是你的错。”她说，心情大好，“我也得检讨一下我的方式，是不是太苛刻，是不是被一路走过来染在我身上的污垢弄得面目可憎又怒气冲冲。”看到佩珀不太信服的表情，弗莱迪补充道，“如果哪一天你被小斯塔克开了，欢迎你来圣十工作。”  
佩珀不知道该哈哈大笑还是不置可否，于是她折中地对弗莱迪笑了笑，跟她握手。

“法官大人，我请求提交一份新证据——”贾维斯一扫刚才的慌乱，志得意满地说。弗罗斯特女士不屑地哼了一声，十分有风度地不置一词。  
这段监控视频和弗罗斯特女士提交的视频似乎没什么区别。但是电梯停在四楼后，金发男孩忽然动了动，靠在电梯按键旁边，在婴儿爬过电梯连接处时，准确、毫不犹豫地按下关门键。而托尼似乎还在状况外，抱着双臂呆呆的瞪着电梯门内还在挣扎蠕动的婴儿。接着，他靠着电梯墙壁滑坐在地上，脸上的惊恐和茫然在视频中一览无余。  
法庭内一片寂静，接着，议论声像沸腾的水从四面八方涌来，法官不得不大喊肃静才让人听到贾维斯在说话。“我想大家一定非常惊讶：为什么这一份监控视频和弗罗斯特女士提供的视频指向截然不同的凶手？到底是谁在说谎？”贾维斯敏锐地捕捉到陪审团中有一个男人打量着他和凝固在屏幕上的托尼的脸，露出若有所思的表情。于是贾维斯坚决而掷地有声地说：“我必须有请当时在场的另外两位中的一人，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，请他来为我们陈述案发当天到底发生了什么。”  
巴恩斯看起来镇静得几乎冷漠。他垂着眼睛，嘴角下垂，似乎对这一切——审判，被注视和议论——都感到相当无聊。他塌着腰，脚步有些微的不自然，坐上证人席后，干巴巴地把手放在圣经上宣誓。  
“上午好，巴恩斯先生。”贾维斯彬彬有礼地说。巴恩斯无精打采地看了他一眼，没有说话，贾维斯丝毫不打算责怪他的失礼。“那么我先来问几个简单的问题：事发当日，在电梯里，斯塔克先生有没有按下关门键的导致婴儿死亡？”  
“没有。”  
“那事故发生前斯塔克先生做了什么呢？”  
“在墙角站着。”  
“一直站在哪里？有没有其他动作。”  
“没有。”  
“你们有没有交谈？”  
“史蒂夫问他要不要把婴儿送回四楼。他点了点头，但什么也没说。”  
“那你知道是谁按下了关门键吗？”贾维斯问。  
巴恩斯的眼神猛地锐利起来。他展开肩膀，坐直身子盯着贾维斯，他的神采全数回到他身上。“我不知道。”巴恩斯说。  
贾维斯耸耸肩。“那么我没有什么问题了。”  
“贾维斯先生似乎在暗示，”弗罗斯特女士猛地站起身，咄咄逼人地走向巴恩斯，“要么是你，要么是罗杰斯按下关门键导致婴儿死亡。所以我必须再一次请问巴恩斯先生：如果不是斯塔克先生按下了关门键，那么是你，还是罗杰斯先生？”  
巴恩斯坦然地迎上弗罗斯特女士的目光。“我不知道。史蒂夫离电梯案件更靠近一点，但是在电梯门关上的那一瞬间，我们都扑上去，我们不知道该怎么抢救它。或许我们慌忙之中按错了键。但我不知道到底是谁，按下了什么键。”  
像烛火燃烧的嘶嘶声一般的议论声从巴恩斯开口便没有停息过。弗罗斯特女士开口的时候带着优越感十足的微笑。“看起来巴恩斯先生的证词也不完全附和‘事实’。”  
“或许巴恩斯先生只是忘记了一些细节。”贾维斯的声音温柔极了，“法官大人，请允许我提交如下视频。”  
这是几段不同日期的电梯监控视频，都拍摄于事故发生前。一个身材和托尼相仿的红发男人无数次走进电梯，从各各角落冲向按键处，动作清晰的按下关门键。罗杰斯和巴恩斯走进电梯，在远离按键的角落挤在一起，惊恐万状的看着电梯门，然而电梯门处什么都没有。  
“巴恩斯先生，请问第二段视频中的人是你和罗杰斯先生吗？”贾维斯问，他仍温柔且彬彬有礼，但这温柔就像眼镜蛇背上的花纹一样具有欺骗性。  
“是的。”  
“那么你们在干什么？为什么对空无一物的电梯门那么恐惧？”  
巴恩斯眨眨眼睛，似乎没听见贾维斯的问题。他面无表情，目光消失在某处。  
“请回答我的问题，巴恩斯先生。你们在做什么？为什么你和罗杰斯先生对电梯门表现出像死了人一样的强烈恐惧？”贾维斯厉声说，他或许回被法官以引导证词为由驳回提问，但他管不了那么多，这些话语势不可挡地流出来，而他只能在这喷薄的力量前卑躬屈膝。  
“看看这些视频。”贾维斯说，转过身面向陪审团和听众，张开双臂，听着他们赞同的喃喃声。他指着定格在荧光屏上的巴恩斯和罗杰斯惊恐的脸，指着低着头不说话的巴恩斯。“听听我们的证人陈述。这不是一场意外。这是一场目的明确，精心策划，落实精准且威力巨大的谋杀和诬陷。主谋和凶手，他们谋害一个脆弱、无辜、对这个世界的美好呃险恶毫不知情却完全信任他人的婴儿，只为诬陷一位正直诚实且没有过错的人。”托尼的目光落在贾维斯身上，那巧克力色的眼睛闪动着。贾维斯想到被巴恩斯亲手杀死的霍华德，而托尼专注地看着他，还不知道这个消息。他不敢想托尼知道后会如何痛苦。他的心如同被石化，在躯壳内又冷又硬又重得坠得他生疼。这疼痛让他的声音也像一块冰冷的石头。他恨不得把声音化作实体的伤害扔回到巴恩斯身上。“这种恶行在任何一种法律面前都不能被赦免，凶手应当得到相应的制裁——”  
“够了，贾维斯！”法官断喝道，警告地瞪了贾维斯一眼，打断了贾维斯的慷慨陈词。“与本案无关的告诉请另行起诉。现在就安东尼斯塔克涉嫌谋杀一案双方律师还有什么需要补充说明的吗？”  
贾维斯摇摇头。  
弗罗斯特女士撇着嘴，不情不愿地转着笔。“公诉人还有什么要补充的吗？”法官催促道，弗罗斯特女士这才慢慢站起身。“公诉方撤销对斯塔克先生的诉讼。”  
“既然如此，本庭宣布安东尼斯塔克无罪释放，诉讼撤销。”  
佩珀、罗德中士和斯坦都松了一口气。在他们身后，斯塔克工业的几个高管带头鼓掌喝彩，稀稀落落的掌声才从听众席和陪审团中传来。  
“恭喜。”贾维斯俯下身，揉揉托尼卷曲的棕色短发，爱宠地说。  
托尼还有些茫然，但他迅速地接受了自己赢了官司的事实，瘫坐在椅子上，在贾维斯的手落在他头上时闭上眼睛向那只手靠过去，温柔地磨蹭着。他几乎要靠在贾维斯身上，或是抱着他。但是当他的肩膀蹭上贾维斯的腰，他们两人都像触电般打了个寒颤，退开了。他们默契的相视一笑，贾维斯绕到一边和弗莱迪一起收拾文件，把托尼让给激动的笑着跳着的佩珀和冲上来拥抱他的罗德。

天已经完全黑了，城市上空盘旋着被霓虹灯污染过的特大城市特有的绛色云彩。在云彩下面，万家灯火给城市夜的长裙上缀上亮片，车流是鬼斧神工的走线，裁剪出美丽的身段。贾维斯很少从这样高的角度俯瞰这座城市，他惊异于这座城市竟然还能够美得这样泼辣、坦诚，毫不掩饰。贾维斯把自己散落在客厅桌子上的一些资料拾起来，放进他随身的公事包里。  
“想找您可真不容易。”托尼的声音从门边冒出来，贾维斯回过头，看到他正抱着双臂，斜倚着门框，脸上带着柔软的笑容。“但是我猜您应该在这里整理东西，所以我讲了祝酒词就来了。您不喜欢楼下的庆祝宴吗？”  
贾维斯只得笑了笑，他没想到会在这里被托尼堵个正着，之前他还特地请弗莱迪帮忙看着托尼和佩珀些，免得他们找来。“楼上景色很好，我可得抓住这个机会多看几眼。”  
托尼眯起眼睛，似乎在判断贾维斯的回答的真实性。他走到贾维斯身边，挨着他、背对着落地窗站着。现在托尼背倚着闪烁的城市，他的轮廓发着光。“佩珀也曾多次向我赞叹这里的美景。就是她建议我调暗会客厅的灯管，这样夜景便更加绚烂。”  
“波兹小姐是一位聪明且有潜力的员工，您可以多听取她的意见。”贾维斯说。  
托尼点点头。“佩珀的建议在我心里是很有分量的。”他起头看着贾维斯，那双冰蓝色的眼睛却躲避着他。“她今天上午对我说了奇怪的话。她告诉我我爱你。”  
贾维斯吃了一惊，不受控制地向后退了一步，碰到托尼房间里冰冷的大桌子。他没有发现自己的眼睛都瞪得有些凸出了。“呃，这个……”  
“我想我该来问问您，您觉得呢，我爱你吗？”托尼逼近了贾维斯。  
“这毕竟是您自己的感觉……”  
“这样吧，我换一个问法。”托尼沉下脸，包着双臂半闭着眼睛思索了一会，接着激烈地开口了：“我要做什么才能让你觉得我爱你？依赖你、占有你，还是要把你托到和我一样的位置才足够？”他浮在满窗的灯火之上，仿佛与这辛辣的城市融合。  
“我并不怀疑你对我的感情。”贾维斯喑哑地说。托尼像一只没睁开眼的小猫一样挣扎着挥舞爪子把自己弄伤的样子让他心里一疼，但是长久的无奈、疲倦和委屈拖着他的脚将他淹没了，他只想找个地方把自己蜷起来，好填补他接下来的话要从他心上挖走的那一块。“但爱情不是这样的。爱有激越和温情，也需要坦诚、信任、平等和尊重。单方面的占有、隐瞒或伪装不是爱情，是为了得到而行的自私。”  
“我爱你。我爱你超过了我以为的时间，超过了我以为我要坚持的生活习惯和步调。我爱你所以就算我知道你在案子上一直对我隐瞒我也不在乎。我爱你所以就算你打算损毁我毕生的事业我也想要用它为你打赢官司。”贾维斯深深吸了一口气，他不得不按着自己的胸口告诉狂跳的心这一切马上就要结束了，才能让自己的声音坚决而平稳，不被托尼听出留恋。而托尼惊愕到惶恐的眼神让一切愈发艰难。“但两个人在一起不仅仅是有爱情就可以的。我们的自私、矫饰、甚至隐忍都会毁了这份感情。尽管我试图对你毫无——”  
“玛丽亚和霍华德斯塔克是被巴恩斯亲手杀死的。”那两个还没有说出口，弗莱迪的声音忽然窜上来扼住了贾维斯的喉咙。贾维斯轻轻抽噎了一下，跌坐在桌子上。“我没有资格指责你，先生。”贾维斯想，在隐瞒上，我也并非清白。“或许我们相处的最好方式就是彼此离开一段距离，你毋需担心而这正是我觉得最可悲的一点：就算我已经知道了我们所有可能的混沌和悲惨的后果，我仍爱你——”  
托尼猛地捉住贾维斯的衣领，用一个激烈到近乎啃咬的吻打断了他。“但我们能解决这些……这些……问题，不是吗？当你看到我，不管周围有多少人，哪怕他们都像你一样专注地看着我，我也能分辨出你的眼神对我有着不同凡响的意义。你的眼睛里投影着一个真正的我，而那个我是我自己也盼望看到的。为了那个人留下来吧，只有你能帮我找到他。”  
贾维斯抱着托尼，温暖和怀疑激荡着同时在他心头流过。“我会的。”  
“我们会的。”托尼说。

半个小时后佩珀怒气冲冲地一把推开托尼的会客厅的大门。  
托尼正挨着贾维斯坐在沙发上，两个人亲密地说着什么。看到佩珀走进来，托尼对她露出一个灿烂的笑容。“佩珀？我知道现在谈工作有点扫兴但是我必须立刻告诉你，终止关于收购圣十的一切活动，把这个项目彻底的、永久的从待办里删除，并提醒我以后绝对不会重启它——”  
佩珀茫然地瞪了托尼几秒。但是贾维斯在托尼身后对佩珀微笑，佩珀便立刻明白了。“好的，斯塔克先生。我会立刻发邮件通知财务。但是我想您必须去楼下致结束辞了，如果您还记得楼下还有一个派对的话。”  
托尼瞬间变成一只把头埋在贾维斯臂弯中的鸵鸟。“哦，我真的已经忘了楼下的胜利派对，佩珀你不应该提醒我。等等我忽然想起来我好像还有工作需要立刻处理，对不对，昨天晚上你告诉我邮箱里有一封匿名邮件需要我看，我忽然想到那个对我非常重要，我必须现在就看所以我不能下去了……”  
佩珀失望且难以置信地瞪着托尼。接着她意识到她应该求助的人正在托尼旁边。“贾维斯先生……？”  
贾维斯看起来有点不自然。“呃，既然先生觉得邮件更重要的话……”  
“贾维斯会监督我办公的。”托尼乖巧地对佩珀说。  
贾维斯点点头。“我会一直陪着他直到他处理完邮件内容。”  
佩珀翻了个白眼。“让楼下的人等着吧，斯塔克先生。我会看着您处理完邮件，然后把您带下去的。”她恶狠狠地笑着说。  
贾维斯和托尼对视一眼，都觉得大祸临头。


	12. 真砂的忏悔

从阿富汗回来之后，托尼一直有点睡眠问题。  
他洗过澡，踱进卧室。房间果然笼罩在一片黑暗之中，贾维斯已经睡了，他浅金色的头发在托尼胸口反应堆的照射下反射着幽暗的冷光。托尼曾经担心反应堆的光芒让他睡不着，并为此特地研究了一种轻薄的强效遮光布料，但贾维斯一次也没有用到它。现在，反而是托尼常常因为反应堆——那稳定、晶莹、无辜的光芒提醒着他，他胸口这小东西正毫不间断地释放出有毒物质让他每一秒都更加接近死亡。  
托尼怀疑贾维斯知道了这些后还能不能如此安睡。  
但这不是他现在要考虑的问题。他在贾维斯身边躺下，从背后抱住贾维斯，两个人身体交叠地方挡住了反应堆的光，托尼松了一口气，渐渐沉入睡眠。

托尼挣扎着从梦境中醒来。黑暗而不知所云的梦境带来的粘滞感似乎仍然束缚着他的手脚，将他牢牢固定在天花板上，托尼用力转动脑袋，却只能看见一间笼罩在深茶色昏暗光线中的旅馆房间。他自己——从房顶上俯瞰自己的睡颜还是挺奇怪的，托尼想——躺在床上和衣而睡，到处不见贾维斯的踪影。陪伴他的只有印着青绿色竹叶的遮光窗帘和一本厚厚的论文集。不用看也知道，论文集出版于18年前，主题正是机械制造产业商务电子化。  
托尼看着自的身体醒来，坐在床边翻看论文集。像所有的会议论文一样，册子里的东西乏善可陈，但是身体看的投入，托尼浮在天花板上，却也有些兴致勃勃的讶然。自从那场官司获胜之后他还从没被那间电梯里发生的事情和因此而产生的舆论纠缠过，也没有做过相关的梦。但是此刻他却在这里，发不出声音，动不了，看着一切重演，却像记得每一篇论文那样清楚地记得他之后的一举一动：身体披上西装，走进门廊。  
这条走廊干净、温馨，装潢得体，就像托尼熟知的任何一家酒店的走廊一样。身体在走廊里逛了一圈，登上下行的电梯。托尼被身体拽着向前，呼吸却好像被留在电梯外面，他忽然意识到他将面对的不是别人，正是杀害他父母的凶手，罗杰斯和巴恩斯。  
胸口传来的剧烈疼痛让托尼忍不住蜷起身子，他想要按住他狂跳不已、狠狠撞击着胸膛的心脏，手指却穿过了自己贴在电梯天花板上的身体——他的心脏并不在他这里，而在身体里，而他的身体，正抱着双臂、皱着眉头靠在电梯一角，看着刚刚走进来的罗杰斯和巴恩斯，对这两个男孩已经做下的恶行和即将拉着他卷入的痛苦一无所知。  
巴恩斯是个身材高壮的棕发男孩，他亲密的搂着罗杰斯的肩膀，而罗杰斯则比他矮一头、瘦一圈，金发干枯如一团稻草。罗杰斯却把这团稻草打理得整齐服帖。他们看了托尼一眼，走进远离托尼的另一个角落，背对着他，飞快地用粗野的布鲁克林市井口音说着晦涩难懂的长句子。身体为此明显地松了口气，托尼却尖叫着、挣扎着，拼命拍打着禁锢着他的隔膜：那层将他和他的身体隔开的透明却坚硬的薄膜。他一秒也没法忍耐了，他必须回到自己的身体，他的心疯狂地叫嚣着想要质问他们、伤害他们，如果可以，托尼毫不怀疑自己会用自己那双伤痕累累手活活掐死他们——  
托尼不知道自己竭尽全力地同这层隔膜扭打了多久。他可以一直撕扯、撞击这隔膜，直到力气耗尽、双手沾满鲜血，他可以整日如此。似乎是终于决定屈服于托尼的决心，托尼看到这隔膜上他捶打的地方开始有了水波纹一般发光的裂痕，他的视线在震动着，模糊不清，隔膜破碎和掉下去的地方迸溅出晃眼的白光，让他看不清自己的身体，看不清那两个男孩，也看不清电梯里发生的一切。  
接着，托尼感到有一个小勾子从他肚脐处猛地一勾，意识被团成一团，粗暴的塞回身体里——他重新感到他的手指，血液突突地在血管里奔流，把他的愤怒从意识栖居的地方带往身体的每一个角落。  
电梯门发出奇怪的咯吱声音。托尼呆滞的转向声源——他的身体和意识似乎还没完全融合，不顾一切的报仇和身体本能地注意力转移撕扯着他——那声音正是电梯门轧进婴儿皮肤和骨头的声音。  
“巴恩斯和罗杰斯？你们是——？”托尼低声问。他刚刚获得的身体手脚发软，没法承受他自己的重量一般靠着电梯光滑的墙壁跌坐在地毯上。  
巴恩斯的瞳孔收紧了。“你是那个小斯塔克。”他喑哑的说，抓紧罗杰斯的手臂向后退，直到几乎挤进电梯墙里。  
“就是他。”罗杰斯也颤声说，但他攥紧拳头，一把关掉电梯门，像是要把恐惧掐死在掌中，向托尼低吼：“够了，斯塔克，你还想怎么样？”  
托尼像是被迎面打了一拳。“闭嘴，罗杰斯，我和巴恩斯说话的时候别插嘴。”他转向巴恩斯，阴鸷的眼神盯着他，像盯着“你还记得他们吗？”  
“我全都记得。”他跨到罗杰斯面前袒护地张开双臂挡住罗杰斯，昂着头一脸坦然地对托尼说，好像他是什么宁死不屈的英雄。  
一切都错了。托尼茫茫然地瞪着巴恩斯，而巴恩斯毫不回避地直视着他，胸膛随着紧张的呼吸剧烈起伏，汗珠从额头滚落下来，消失在发亮的小麦色脖颈和衣服之间。托尼不明白他们在委屈什么、又想申诉什么。杀害他父母的是他们、现在被人利用着陷害他的也是他们，他们反倒两手一摊，漂漂亮亮地站在那里摆出一副不畏强权的讨喜脸，连为自己申辩都只用语焉不详地说几句你错了或这是不对的，就可以坐等别人为他们卖命。他们真的知道自己做了什么吗？托尼想到霍华德和玛丽亚死后他有那么长的时间在痛哭和悔恨中埋怨准是霍华德又喝醉了走神了才害死他的母亲，想到他把怒火撒到汽车生产商身上、孤注一掷的拿出自己微薄的可支配财产买下事故车的生产线亲自改良。托尼想到斯坦，那个他至亲至信的人还曾把宝压在一个不靠谱的德国人身上企图用一次电梯事故从他手中夺取公司，而罗杰斯和巴恩斯在害死他的父母之后仍想当陷害他的棋子。  
托尼不知道自己是愤怒、委屈或是心碎。强烈的感情填满了他，同时将他耗空。他挣扎着想要站起来，但无力的双腿背叛了他，他只是向着两个男孩挪动了一些。他的双手像风车一样疯狂地挥舞着，神情痛苦狰狞地对两个男孩大喊大叫，握紧的双拳似乎就要打在巴恩斯身上。罗杰斯张开双臂保护着巴恩斯，退到电梯门口，在电梯停下来后冲出电梯。  
罗杰斯和巴恩斯离开后，电梯里重新陷入寂静，只有托尼粗重的呼吸声清晰可闻。托尼跪在地毯上，按着起剧烈伏的胸膛，感到它一点点平静下来。死去婴儿已经不见了，闭合的电梯门上只留下一团血迹，金属在薄薄的血迹拉丝下面闪烁着银色冷光。在托尼和巴恩斯、罗杰斯纠缠于过去的惨案时，关于这个小生命的一切都结束了，而托尼一点也记不起他回到身体里之后发生在它身上的事。尽管他知道贾维斯会帮他脱罪，但是刚刚平静一些的心脏又因为恐惧而加速跳动。托尼在顶层跌跌撞撞冲出电梯，疑心这场回溯的历险究竟什么时候才能结束。  
托尼从十五楼的消防通道走下去，空荡荡的楼梯间只有他的脚步声在回响。规律的声音在空房间的回音将托尼的思绪从现实中抽离，他回到家、在恐惧和忐忑中等待、疯狂地搜查关于自己的信息的记忆涌上心头，来自过去的恐惧攫取了他。恐惧给已如将要燃尽的火堆一般愤怒和不甘蒙上一层轻纱，当托尼回神去看时，那尊情感组成的人形在轻纱飘动中竟然还有一丝莫名其妙的吸引力。

托尼坐在昏暗的客厅中，一株叶片稀疏的夏威夷椰子是唯一陪伴着他的活物。  
离夜袭还有几个小时，托尼清醒而麻木地等待着，想起18年前的那一天这间卧室里几乎让空气凝固的恐惧和绝望。但是此刻的气氛却截然不同。托尼把自己更深地缩进沙发里，等不及想要把自己知道的一切——关于罗杰斯和巴恩斯的案底——告诉贾维斯。  
他没指望贾维斯会大惊失色，在多年的相伴中，托尼已经习惯了贾维斯无论何时都保持着一种令人惊叹的镇定和怡然。哪怕是在托尼目睹了自己父母被害之后哭倒在他怀中，他也只是皱起眉头，哦了一声，便抱紧托尼轻柔而缓慢地安慰着他，阻拦了他对罗杰斯和巴恩斯的追查和报复。在斯坦的阴谋水落石出之后，托尼暗自埋怨正是贾维斯当时的一时心善导致后患，现在想来，托尼却觉得贾维斯当时的宽恕大有深意，就好像贾维斯早就知道斯坦与此事有关一般。  
托尼的手机在他手中嗡地震动了一下，屏幕亮起来，在深紫色暮色浸染的房间中透出一股让人生寒的白色冷光。他把手机塞进沙发垫子中间，不敢碰它。他知道如果他打开手机，便会忍不住去搜查贾维斯——尽管在这个时间点中，他和贾维斯还没有遇见。  
贾维斯的脸一下子清晰地浮现在托尼眼前，托尼想起了他们第一次见面时贾维斯在他打架时背对着他站着把一卷数目不菲的钱塞给狱卒的样子，不禁细微地哽咽了一下。托尼强迫自己设想如果自己在第一次见面的时候就把罗杰斯和巴恩斯的底细告诉贾维斯，案子会如何发展。他和贾维斯的发展会不会因此省略许多不必要的怀疑与试探；又或者因为案子一下子变得简单清晰，反倒让他们没有必要好好相处？托尼把每一种可能性想到巨细靡遗。但同时，他想起斯坦，想起反应堆被拔出后的那伤口。不同的是，此刻他看到的是伤痕。  
他最终决定掏出手机。托尼没有花多少时间去查贾维斯，他拼写出了18年前给他发邮件的那个地址。四万三千多个日日夜夜，他恐怕这一行地址已经深深刻进他的心中。这一次，他知道了他要去哪里找那邮件的滥觞。  
解密后，那地址属于圣十事务所。贾维斯早就知道巴恩斯和罗杰斯是害死他父母的凶手！但他却一直对他隐瞒了这个秘密。愤怒裹挟着失望，像是岩浆裹着寒冰，将托尼重重覆盖在灼热而让人窒息的桎梏中。他是什么时候知道的呢，托尼怨愤地想，但这如今似乎不重要了，重要的是，贾维斯如何在知道了这个足以让托尼崩溃千万次的秘密之后，还能对他微笑，拉着他的手对他说爱，对他说坦诚、信任、平等和尊重？  
托尼跳起来，攥着手机，在房间里踱来踱去。当时他没有告诉贾维斯电梯里他向巴恩斯和罗杰斯哭喊的那一段，也隐瞒了收购圣十的流程，为此他耿耿于怀，总是希望加倍爱着贾维斯来补偿他。但现在看来贾维斯并不需要、也不值得——  
砰的一声巨响，托尼的房门打开了。一群警官冲进来，各个严阵以待，黑洞洞的枪口对准托尼。“蹲下！不许动！双手张开举过头顶！”  
托尼低咒一声，丢开手机，照做了。他完全忘了之前他等待的夜袭。  
“安东尼斯塔克，你涉嫌谋杀幼儿和作伪证，我们需要你跟我们走一趟，配合调查。”一个看起来像是头目的警官谨慎地说。  
“抱歉，先生们，但是我需要先联系我的律师。”托尼说，他在说出律师这个词的时候脑中一片空白。  
警官中传来一声嗤笑。“如果你的律师就是贾维斯的话……”有人嘟囔着说  
托尼愣住了。这不是他记忆中那场夜袭，但他仍不愿听见那个名字。托尼甚至不能确定那句话是警官说的，或许是他自己，还好他在那个四字词说出前便打断了那个声音。“我需要我的律师。在他到场之前我不会提供任何内容。”  
“放松，斯塔克先生。我们奉命带你回警局，但我们是来帮你的。”警官头目放软了声音，循循善诱。“只要你……”  
“我需要我的律师。我需要联系我的律师或秘书。”托尼坚定地打断了他，那声音之大让托尼自己都吓了一跳。托尼惊讶于自己竟然仍能说出他的愿望：他仍希望相信贾维斯。  
或许贾维斯对他有所隐瞒，甚至不惜编造谎言，但是——托尼摸着自己的胸口，那里皮肤光滑，没有一个冰冷、碍事的，时时刻刻毒害着他的生命的反应堆——他也曾经做过，并正在做着同样的事。在心中某个他不愿意承认的小角落，他理解并原谅贾维斯。他会信任他，那并不因为他过去的诚实或谎言，而是因为相信他是自己可以坦诚相待，一起面对一切然后创造一个未来的人。  
“请让我给我的秘书打电话联系律师。”托尼抬起头望着警官们，心平气和地说。最初的期待回到他身上，他迫切地渴望见到贾维斯，不是梦境中的律师，而是他的贾维斯——他有太多话想对他说。  
“给他电话。”警官头目嘟囔道。有一个人从地上捡起托尼的手机，递给他。  
托尼接过他的手机，飞快地拨出一串号码。“佩珀？我需要你帮我找贾维斯律师。”  
挂断电话，托尼长长地吐出一口气，身体松弛下来。他顺从地坐进警车里，头枕着不舒服的靠背，警车里的声音、夜色，梦境，在他眼前渐渐融化、消退，归于黑暗与平静。

托尼逐渐感觉到他熟悉的床单、枕头，这些棉织物在他身下铺展开。在他背后，有一个沉静的热源向他的脖颈喷着温暖的呼吸。托尼转过身，而贾维斯仍没有醒来。  
在反应堆的蓝光中，托尼仔细端详爱人的脸：光滑、苍白，尽管精心保养，却难以掩盖岁月在他眼角上留下的细纹和日渐松弛的眼皮。贾维斯正环抱着他，把托尼扣在怀里，像是火龙守护着他的宝藏。托尼知道，他失踪的那三个月加上后来与斯坦的斗争实在把这个可怜人吓坏了。  
托尼吞咽一下，压下喉咙中泛起的一点酸楚，推了推贾维斯。  
贾维斯睁开眼睛，他蓝宝石一般的眼瞳中还残留着睡眠的茫然。“托尼，我爱……？”  
“呃……我讨厌这么说，但是贾维斯，我有个不幸的消息要告诉你。”托尼把贾维斯的手拉向自己的反应堆，飞快地说。  
【end】


End file.
